Welcome to Runescape
by Javelon
Summary: A girl goes on a journey through Runescape where she has to learn how to survive in this strange world. Summary sucks. Story is much better. Revised! Pen name was Calime07.
1. A Prize Like No Other

Summary - A girl goes on a journey through Runescape where she has to learn how to survive in this strange world. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

'thinking'

"talking"

This is my first Runescape fic. And I just wrote this cause I was bored and a friend suggested it. Also the title is temporary because I can't think of any good ones. Any suggestions would be welcome!

* * *

"Man, what a day." I sighed, walking to the parking lot after school.

"I know. I thought it would never end!" my best friend, Izzy or Isabel, said.

"Well, its Friday so that means we can sleep in tomorrow." Cody, my other friend, pointed out.

"Amen to that. I don't know about you two but when I get home I'm going to check email then take a nap until dinner time." I said while fishing for my keys.

"Me too." Cody and Izzy responded.

"Well, I'll see ya Monday!" I said getting into my car.

"Later" they called.

Throwing my car into reverse I drove the 8 miles to my house, jammin' to the radio.

When I got home I threw my backpack onto my bed then checked the answering machine for messages. Two recorded surveys and one call for my mother from her best friend about their get together next weekend later, I found myself back in my room sitting at my computer. I pulled up AOL and typed in my username and password.

"Welcome. You've got mail." AOL greeted me.

"24 emails? It's probably mostly junk." I grumbled, "Let's see here. Junk, junk, college stuff, junk, forward, hm an email from Katie, wonder what she wants? Oh well. And what's this? Join the Reserves, eh? I'll look at that later. Uh, junk, junk, and look! More junk! I've got to stop signing up for crap."

Having cleared out my inbox, I decided to get on Runescape, my favorite online RPG, real quick to see who's on before taking a nap. I typed in my username and password then played cards while waiting for it to load, mentally cursing the slowness of dial up. Suddenly the AOL tab flashed, letting me know a new window had popped up.

"Eh? Runescape doesn't have pop-ups.

(Author's Note: I don't know if it does or not cause all pop-ups are blocked on my computer. )

Hm, interesting. 'Congratulations! You've won an exclusive Runescape prize! Enter your full name, username, and email to claim your prize!"

I rolled my eyes, thinking it's a scam and went to close it when I thought, 'What if it's real though? I mean they don't ask for a password so would it be a scam? Ah, what the heck?'

I quickly entered in the information and hit enter. The screen goes black. I cursed and went to restart the computer again when words flashed onto the screen.

'Hello Minuial. I wish you the best of luck on your adventure of a life time.'

Suddenly an intense white light filled the screen then the room, completely blinding me. I felt the room spin around me and just as suddenly the white light disappeared, leaving me in total darkness.


	2. The Journey Begins

Summary - A girl goes on a journey through Runescape where she has to learn how to survive in this strange world. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

"Milady? Milady?" a voice pierced through the darkness.

I groaned and rolled over, "Just a few more minutes mother."

"Mother? That I am not." The voice said laughing.

My eyes snap open to see a strange 2D looking character from Runescape looking at me. I yelped and scooted back away from him.

"Easy, easy! I mean you no harm milady." The man tried to reassure me.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! How'd I get here?!" I asked very quickly, not liking my situation.

"Well, my name is Melson and you, milady, are on Tutorial Island in the wonderful land of Runescape. As for how you arrived here I know only that you fell out of a strange hole into my house." The now named, Melson, answered.

(Author's Note: I can not for the life of me remember this guy's name in the game and I don't want to start a new account just to find out. So for now that's his name and it was a friend's idea to call him that.)

"Runescape?" I thought aloud, looking around his house for the 1st time.

It did look like the house you started in when playing Runescape for the first time. I glanced out the window and noticed it did look like the Runescape world. I also saw my reflection in the window and saw a blonde haired, hazel eyed frightened girl looking back at me.

'This is impossible! You can't actually enter Runescape! It's just a stupid game! I must have fallen asleep at the computer. Yea that's it. This is just a dream. A strange realistic feeling dream.' I convinced myself. 'Well, if it's a dream might as well make the best of it.'

"Milady!" Melson called loudly.

I jumped then realized Melson had just said something to me and I wasn't paying attention.

"What? I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Can you repeat that?" I ask sheepishly. Melson sighed, "I said what is your name milady? You have a very strange accent that I cannot place nor have ever heard before."

"Oh, I'm Minuial. And I'm from really far away." I replied, using my username for the game.

Melson's eyes got big, "You are from beyond the borders? I did not know people lived outside of this land. Tell me; is it much different from Runescape?"

"Eh, yea. Very different. You'd have to see it though. It's rather hard to explain to someone who doesn't know the…..culture." I explained.

Melson nodded, "That makes sense." Then he grins, "I've never had anyone from beyond the borders here. This is very exciting! And to think you came to my house! I'll help you get started on your quest in Runescape!"

"My quest? How do you know that I have a quest?" I asked.

"Everyone has a quest, Minuial! Nobody goes through life without trying to accomplish one thing or another." Melson said, in a 'duh' tone of voice.

I nodded as it makes sense.

"Well, you should get started! Go outside and talk to the lady down the path. She will teach you many useful skills needed to survive in Runescape. She will tell you what to do from there once you've learned all she has to offer you." Melson said, ushering me towards the door.

"Thank you. Bye." I said.

"Goodbye! And good luck!" Melson called to me.

I grin as I start down the path, heading unknowingly towards my destiny.

* * *

So tell me what you think by pressing that little button in the corner and reviewing! Please? 


	3. Lumbridge And Meeting Collian

Summary - A girl goes on a journey through Runescape where she has to learn how to survive in this strange world. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

'thinking'

"talking"

Te title is temporary because I can't think of any good ones. Any suggestions would be welcome! Also my rs name in the game is minuial07 (lvl 65) instead of calime07. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

* * *

Several hours later I found myself standing inside the city walls of Lumbridge carrying a bronze sword, wooden shield and a pack with a tinder box, a bronze axe, a small fishing net, a medieval style first aid kit, and bronze arrows for the small bow slung over my shoulder. The city's a bustle of activity with people moving this way and that, all focused on their own destinations. Looking around I saw a few people who had been on Tutorial Island with me looking around anxiously, perhaps wondering what to do next. Near the gate into the city were more experienced looking people selling weapons, armor, food, and other materials along with advice to the new people.

'Well now what?' I thought.

Thinking back I tried to remember how to get around Runescape from Lumbridge. Unfortunately it had been many months since I had been in Lumbridge since I rarely died in the game. Not to mention I was a paying member and spent almost all my time in the member lands way out west. Needless to say, I had no idea where to go from here.

"Great time to not have a map." I grumbled aloud.

"Well they sell maps at the General Store if you need one. Or you could just head north to Varrock. Most people can find their way around after getting to Varrock." Someone said.

I turned to see a guy with a long bow in his hand, leather armor, a blue cape, and range guards on his wrists with a nice hat with a feather in it covering his short brown hair. When our eyes met he smiled and held out his hand.

"Name's Collian." He introduced himself.

I smiled back and shook his hand, "Hi. I'm Minuial."

"Minuial? Cool. Well hey good luck finding your way around. See ya around."

Collian bid me goodbye then disappeared in a flash of light. I jumped in shock then remembered that people could teleport in Runescape if they had a high enough magic level. I shrugged and journeyed outside the Lumbridge city walls. To the left was the General Store, to the right was some kind of church and across from the gate was a bridge used to cross the small river. I stood there wondering if I should get a map even though this was a dream. After a couple minutes of debate I walked into the General Store. A little bell ringed as I entered the store and a young blonde man appeared next to me.

"Good day milady! How may I help you?" he asked.

"Uh yea do you have a map per chance?" I asked.

"Certainly. That'll be 3 gold pieces." He said, producing a map from seemingly nowhere.

'This place is going to take some getting used to.' I thought shaking my head.

Digging out my pouch I count out 3 gold coins and hand them to the store clerk person.

He checked to see if they were real then smiled and handed me the map, "Here you go. Will you be needing anything else today?"

I thought then shook my head, "Nothing that I can afford right now."

The man nodded and bid me good day.

* * *

Alrighty tell me what you think so far please! 


	4. This Isn't a Dream!

Summary - A girl goes on a journey through Runescape where she has to learn how to survive in this strange world. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

Walking outside I studied the map and saw that Varrock was indeed north of Lumbridge. I could also go west and hit Draynor Village and Port Sarim on the way to Falador.

'So many choices. I'll go the shortest route today though.' I said to myself and headed towards the bridge to cross the river.

Arriving at the bridge I looked across to see many people fighting small, ugly goblins. Deciding to brave the battlefield I crossed the bridge and made my way through all the fighting. I finally got through and grinned at my success only to bump into a goblin on the very edge of the battles. The goblin snarled at me then attacked.

"Yikes!" I yelped as I brought out up my sword in time to block its attack.

It pulled back and attacked again. Again I blocked but was knocked over by the force of the attack. I heard a couple people behind me snicker and one call me a 'noob'. I gritted my teeth and jumped back up and into combat. We fought for several minutes before I found an opening and quickly ended the goblin's life. It dropped some bones, which I buried, and 4 gold coins. I put the coins into my pouch and got ready to head on again. "Might want to clean that wound real quick before you move on." Someone advised.

I looked at the person, a girl, and she pointed at my upper arm. I looked at it and saw a cut there.

"Goblin must have hit me and I didn't realize it. Least it's not deep enough to need stitches." I commented.

The girl nodded and turned back to the goblins. I walked over to the river and sat down on a rock on the river bank. I pulled out a cloth out of my medieval first aid kit and soaked it in the river. Placing the cloth on the cut I wince slightly at the sting.

'Wait, this is a dream so I'm not supposed to feel pain. So why do I? Unless…..' I froze, "Oh my god. This isn't a dream."

It was then that I fully remembered what happened before I woke up in this world. I sat there in shock, trying to comprehend the fact that I actually was in Runescape. That it wasn't a dream, as much as I'd like it to be. It wasn't a game anymore. This was a real world, with real people and real dangers. Turning this information over in my head, I continued to clean the cut then continued on my way to Varrock.

* * *

I know it's a little short. Most of my chapters are going to be on the short side. I apologize for this if you don't like it. That's just how it is right now. Please review! 


	5. Hello Again Collian

Summary - A girl goes on a journey through Runescape where she has to learn how to survive in this strange world. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

'thinking'

"talking"

After experiencing some technical problems I finally have the story the way it's supposed to be. I'm not quite sure what was wrong with the first chapter nor how it happened. Oh well. And thanks to link n ivy and Futari de Distance who told me about this problem. I wouldn't of noticed it otherwise.

Chad: I'm glad you like the story so far. And no I'm afraid I don't have friendster. And I'll have to look into reading her stories. Thanks.

And now on with the story!

* * *

By the time I finally reached the Varrock city gates I had confronted 2 goblins, 1 farmer, and had grabbed some chicken and feathers from the chicken farm. (That's why I had the confrontation with the farmer. He didn't like me killing his chicken I guess.)

"Whew, I thought I'd never get here. And to think this was the short route." I sighed. Suddenly from my right came a blast of magic that hit my side and knocked me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and saw a dark wizard attacking me. I had no armor that resisted magic attacks and tried to run as the wizard prepared another blast. I ended up tripping over my own two feet trying to get away and braced myself for the attack, knowing I couldn't get away now.

But it never came.

"Huh?"

I turned to see the wizard fall with an arrow sticking out of his back. Standing behind the now fallen wizard was Collian who was putting his bow back over his shoulder.

"Those wizards pack a nasty punch for newbie people. Many a newb has fallen to these evil wizards." Collian said as he came up beside me, "You alright?"

I nodded, completely exhausted. "I'm alright. I can see why someone might fall victim to them. They come out of nowhere."

He chuckled, "Well it's getting late and you look weary. Come stay with me at the Blue Moon Inn. You don't want to be out after dark anyway, even inside city walls." He warned, glancing back at where the wizard had fallen.

"Why is that? Aren't you at least safe inside the city?" I asked.

"You used to be. But lately there have been mysterious murders happening everywhere at night. Anyone who gets caught outside after dark is usually found dead the next day. Evil is stirring in the land again." Collian said in a strange tone.

"Again? This happened before?" I asked, following Collian down the twisting roads of Varrock.

Collian nodded, "Yes, many years ago. Before I came here. During the wars of the gods this happened. When the war ended though the evil beings went into hiding and the killings stopped. Though as you can see these evil creatures are returning. I'm sure you've at least seen the goblins near Lumbridge?"

I nodded, "Yea, I had a confrontation with a couple too. Taught them to not cross my path too."

Collian smirked, "Good. Anyway those goblins have just recently started appearing everywhere. There's a rumor of a goblin city north of Falador too. Giant spiders, dark wizards, and many other creatures including dragons and demons have been coming out of hiding too. Ah, here we are."

I looked up to see we were standing in front of a nice big looking inn. We entered the door and found ourselves in the bar area of the inn.

"Come. I shall get you a drink."

Collian led the way to a table and ordered a wizards' brew for us both. The bartender brought us our drinks and Collian convinced me that just one drink was not going to kill me or even get me drunk.

"So why are all these evil things appearing now?" I asked.

Collian shrugged, "Nobody really knows. It can't be good though."

"Why do you think they're appearing?"

He sighed, "Honestly? I think war's coming. They say who won the war of the gods was never fully determined. In other words, the gods didn't really finish."

I was surprised, "You think the gods are going to continue their war and these evil creatures are pawns for one of the gods?"

"Like I said, nobody really knows. It could be the creatures are just getting braver as time goes on and are venturing further and further out of hiding. Only time will tell why they are coming out." Collian said, ending the topic for now.

After a moment of silence Collian spoke again.

"Minuial I was thinking maybe you would like to try archery. You just seem a little awkward using that sword and shield. No offense or anything, I just think perhaps you'd be more comfortable using a bow."

I thought about it a moment.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea. I think it'd be easier for me to move around using a bow too. Plus if I need to I can flee easier. Though I should probably know how to use either weapon. Cause if you get caught in a tight spot and all you have is a sword and you only know how to use a bow you're in trouble. Or vice versa."

Collian grinned, "Very true. I'll help you train tomorrow morning with a sword and then in the afternoon we'll work with a bow. How about that?"

"Ok. Sounds great."

We finished the rest of our drinks in silence then Collian got a room for me then another for him and we bid each other goodnight.

* * *

Like always please tell me what you think! If you do I'll give you cookies! 


	6. The Clan And Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

'thinking'

"talking"

jman9901: Glad you like it. I don't think I've come across your story. Though I can't honestly say I've read very many rs fics on I might try to find yours though. Thanks for the review!

And thus the story continues!

* * *

The next morning at dawn Collian woke me up.

"Come on Minuial. You said you wanted to train so that's what we're going to do." He said, going around my room getting my gear ready for me.

"Just five more minutes." I groaned from underneath my pillow.

"Do you have clothes on?" he asked.

I peaked out from under the pillow and looked at him strangely.

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Good."

Collian grabbed the sheets and yanked them off the bed.

"Hey!" I yelled, sitting up quickly.

Collian smirked, "That's why."

I groaned again and laid back down on my pillow.

"Come on. If you don't get up now you're training on an empty stomach so get up." Collian said, standing next to the bed.

I sighed and rolled over…….right onto the floor.

"Umph!" I grunted as my back hit the cold wood floor.

Collian started laughing as I pushed myself up.

"Very funny." I mumbled, glaring at him.

"Yea it was, wasn't it?" he said in between laughs.

"Yea yea yea. Laugh it up. Now get out. How'd you even get in here anyway?" I said as I grabbed my clothes for the day, which had been cleaned sometime in the night by a maid.

"You left the door unlocked." Collian said still chuckling.

"I did? Oops. Oh well. Now get." I said.

"Why should I?" he said.

"Cause I needed to get changed and I will not let you stay in here while I'm doing so. So out with ya!"

Collian just smirked and stood there, being difficult. I picked up my pillow then started hitting him with it.

"Out out out!"

Collian ran out the door laughing. I stormed over to the door, slammed it shut, and made sure to lock the door.

Five minutes later I was down at the bar area and found Collian had ordered me some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"I hope you like bacon cause they're out of sausage." Collian said as I sat down next to him.

"I'll eat either but I prefer sausage if given the option."

Collian nodded and turned his attention back to a paper he was reading.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked in between bites.

"Already ate. Before I came and woke you up." Collian stated, not looking up from his paper. I shrugged and quickly finished my breakfast. Soon as I set down my fork, Collian stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

"First, we're going to get you a couple things before starting." Collian explained, leading the way down the streets.

Our first stop was the bank.

"Stay here. I need to withdraw some things."

I nodded and waited at the fountain across the street. After a few minutes of waiting I got bored and started exploring the area around the fountain, making sure to stay in sight of the bank. There were all kinds of people in that city. More so than Lumbridge. In Lumbridge most of the people you saw were newbie people. In Varrock there were people ranging from very little experience to tons of experience, all with different outfits hinting as to their experience level. That and how much money they had. I was so caught up in observing people that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran straight into someone, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Why is it that I'm always being knocked over in this place?" I wondered aloud.

"Because you're nothing but a pathetic noob." A deep voice said.

I looked up to see the guy I'd run into. There were several people standing behind him, all of them wearing black capes and none of them looking friendly. The guy I ran into held a dark red sword in his hand with a bright red liquid on the tip of the blade and dark red armor to match it.

"You better watch where you're going noob. You're lucky you caught me now cause I'm feeling merciful today and won't have my buddies drag you into the wilderness. But next time I won't be so merciful and you'll end up like the other guy." The guy warned me as he cleaned the red liquid off on his cape.

I gulped, "O….ok…"

I watched as the people walked by me, each of them glaring at me in warning. As soon as the last one went by me I jumped up and ran back over to the bank.

"Alright I'm back. Minuial? You alright?" Collian asked when he came out of the bank. "Yea, just had a bad run in with a group of people all wearing black capes. And I think I upset their leader in the weird dark red armor." I explained.

Collian frowned, "A clan. And from the sounds of it, Dalkar's clan. Tell me, did the guy carry a dark red sword too?"

"Yea he did. Who's Dalkar?" I asked.

"Dalkar is the leader of the Black Dragons clan, which is one of the worst clans to run into. Not all clans are bad; I'm part of one myself. But it's just best to stay clear of clans unless you're sure they're a good clan." Collian explained.

I nodded, "Ok. Do you know what that dark red armor and weapon were?"

"It's called dragon armor. Some of the best armor you can get in Runescape. The weapon was a dragon long sword. Both are handy to have but nasty to come up against."

I stood there thinking about the information I just received.

"Well, let's get moving. We're going to get you some new clothes before starting." Collian said.

We went to the Clothes Shop where I got a blue woven top, blue shorts, and a blue cape to go with it.

(Author's Note: I know you can't get this outfit unless you're in the dwarf city but for this story you can buy it in Varrock to.)

I changed into my new outfit then we set out for the woods just outside Varrock. For about four hours we training with the sword then stopped at noon. We walked back to the Blue Moon Inn for lunch.

"Whew, I'm tired." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Yea but you made progress. Several more days of that and you'll be an expert with the sword in no time. After lunch we'll work with the bow which is much easier on the body since you don't have to move around as much."

I nodded and ordered a chicken sandwich from the bartender. Collian ordered the roast rat. All through lunch we went over what we did that morning and what I could do to improve. As soon as we finished eating I went into my room and switched my sword for my bow. Then we went to the Archery Shop and bought about a hundred bronze and iron arrows for me. Collian bought 50 mithril for himself. We returned to the woods where we practiced until dinner time.

"Alright that's enough for today." Collian said.

I collapsed dramatically onto the ground and laid there. "I'm so tired. I can't move now."

Collian chuckled, "Come on let's get some dinner."

I nodded and after Collian helped me up we returned to the Blue Moon Inn. We went over our training just like we had at lunch then said goodnight and turned in for the night.

* * *

And the response to this chapter is...Well I've no idea unless you tell me! Let me know if I'm doing well and if you have any suggestions. Thanks a bunch!


	7. On My Own

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

'thinking'

"talking"

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. It's my senior year at school so I've been pretty busy. I'll make up for it I promise!

**

* * *

**

For two weeks I got up every morning at dawn to train with Collian, first with the sword then with the bow after lunch. Collian even taught me how to make my own bows and arrows, a handy skill called fletching that could be used to make good money. Already I could make my own bronze arrows and short oak bows. On the 14th evening at dinner Collian announced that our training was finished.

"It's done? But we can't be done yet! There's still so much I need to learn." I protested. Collian shook his head, "You've learned all that I can teach you for now. Everything else you'll have to learn on your own. You've improved greatly in these past couple of weeks. You can hold your own in battle and are able to do things to make money. You've got a map in case you get lost. You're all ready to head out on your own. Just remember to avoid the wilderness and you'll do alright. Don't worry."

He wouldn't say anymore so I ate there in silence. I knew I could be on my own. I could have headed out a week ago and been fine. I just didn't want to leave. Exactly why I didn't, I couldn't figure out. I decided it was because I had grown used to my schedule and didn't want to change it. Collian suddenly stood up and threw money on the table for the tab and went up to his room. I watched him leave, curious as to why he left his food unfinished. I shrugged and finished my dinner then turned in for the night.

The next morning I woke up to find a note lying on my dresser.

_Dear Minuial,_

_Sorry I left so suddenly at dinner last night. I was not feeling well and wished to turn in early. I had to leave early this morning as something came up so I was not able to personally tell you goodbye. I'm sure we shall see each other again in our travels. I left you an oak longbow, cause I know you can use it and much better than your regular longbow or oak short bow, along with 5,000 gp. It'll get you to Falador and perhaps to Catherby if you spend wisely. I wish you well on your journey._

_Your friend,_

_Collian_

_PS: Try to remember to keep your door locked in other inns you stay at. This one is pretty safe and so are the ones in Falador but beyond that you can't rely on for protection._

I looked over at my pile of gear and saw that, sure enough, there was an oak longbow sitting next to it. I discovered that my pouch was also quite a bit heavier than the night before. I smiled slightly and got dressed. I grabbed a quick bite to eat then headed out to the bank. I opened my bank account and set a pin number for it, seeing as Collian had told me over and over again these past two weeks to do so. I put in 4,000 gp, keeping 1000 with me for travel, put in all my extra armor since I was just going to carry my bow with me. I deposited my sword as well then set out to Barbarian Village. It was a fairly short distance from Varrock so I got there rather quickly. Upon entering Barbarian Village I saw it was filled with……well…..barbarians. In the center of this small village there were several large rocks, which I knew from my training with Collian they contained ores of some kind. To confirm this there were a couple people at the rocks with pickaxes mining. There was also a large hole which someone went down but I didn't want to know what was down there yet so I continued my exploration. There were a few huts are this group of rocks and in the north part of the village there seemed to be a large building. I was going to enter it but I saw it was a bar and there seemed to be some fights going on inside so I moved on. Finding nothing of great interest in this village I left the village and went on into the woods.

* * *

Please review! If I don't get reviews then I don't want to post the next chapter. What's the point in posting a story if you think no one reads it? 


	8. Raflenor and the Dwarven Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. My computer crashed when the power went out last week during a thunderstorm and I had to get the hard drive replaced. So to make up for it I'm posting several chapters in one day. Enjoy!

* * *

At first I enjoyed being able to walk through nature and listen to all the birds and watch the animals run across the path occasionally. But I quickly grew lonely, missing the company of Collian that I had gotten used to.

"Get a hold of yourself girl. You're going to be spending most of your time alone. So get used to it." I said to myself.

"Aye this can be a rather lonesome world. That's why I stay with my lads in the mine most the time."

I jumped and turned around quickly. "Who's there?"

"Over here lass."

I turned toward the voice and saw a dwarf standing just off the path.

"'Ello there lass. What might yer name be?" the dwarf asked.

"Oh hello. I'm Minuial. Who are you?" I said, mentally calming myself down.

"My name's Raflenor. So what are ya doing all the way out here by yerself, lass?" Raflenor asked.

"Well I'm heading to Falador I guess." I replied.

"Ye guess? How can ye get anywhere if yer not sure as to where yer going?" Raflenor asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not sure what to do in this place. I just want to go home I guess."

"Well then why don't ye go home?" Raflenor asked.

"Because I can't."

Then I explained a little as to how I got here which I hadn't even told Collian. When I finished the dwarf was very interested but not surprised.

"Sounds like dark magic ter me. That's a real shame, lass. Why I'd say it seems ye need to find yerself a wizard to take ye home. Though there no wizards 'round here. They all down south and out west of here. But ye won't get to them today. They too far away from here. Tell ye what, lass. Why don't ye come stay in my mine for today and tomorrow I'll take ye to Falador by shortcut. From there ye can find a wizard to help ye." Raflenor offered.

I smiled, "That'd be most kind of you. Thank you." Then mentally thought, '"That'd be most kind of you."? I've been around these natives too much now.'

I followed Raflenor deeper into the woods and up a mountain. Shortly up the mountain we came across a tiny, well, it wasn't really a town or village cause it was too small. It was like a small factory out in the middle of nowhere. Raflenor greeted many of his companions as we passed them. They greeted him and would then look at me oddly.

"They not used to seeing ye big folk. Big folk hardly ever come up here." Raflenor explained when I asked him about this.

We came to a hole in the ground with a ladder coming up out of it. Raflenor went quickly down the ladder with me following after a moment of hesitation.

"Wow! This place is huge!" I commented after getting to the bottom and getting a look around.

Raflenor smiled proudly. "This was made all by us dwarfs. And this here is just the mine. Wait till ye see our city!"

I smiled at Raflenor's pride for his homeland, finding myself eager to see his city. The mine was full of activity with dwarves all going in different directions. Several were operating carts filled with ore and gems of all kinds. As we passed them they would all stop for a moment to watch the strange big person pass through their mine.

"I have ter talk with Numenorf before we go ter the city. Wait here while I talk ter 'im."

I nodded and waited for him. I stayed there until a couple of dwarves got my attention. I walked over to them and watched as they mined. When I was about a foot or two away they both turned to me.

"'Ello lass. How can we help ye?" one of the dwarves asked.

"I was just watching you two. What are you mining?"

"We're mining tin here." The dwarf answered.

"Can I help?" I asked, bored from waiting for Raflenor.

The two looked at each other.

"Ye know ter mine?" the other dwarf asked.

I nodded, "I make my own arrows so I have to know a little to make the arrow heads."

The dwarves nodded and one of them handed me a bronze pickaxe. I went over to another rock that contained tin ore and began mining. Several minutes and mined tin ore later Raflenor came over.

"There ye are lass! I was wonderin' where ye'd disappeared ter. I've got ter deliver somethin' to one of the guards before we can move ter the city." Raflenor exclaimed.

"Ok let me finish with this last ore and we can move out." I said.

Raflenor nodded and I returned my attention to the rock. I struck the rock with my pickaxe like before a few times when I suddenly hit something that wasn't the ore.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked.

The other dwarves had heard the strange noise the pickaxe made when it hit the foreign object and looked to see what it was. I hit the same spot a couple more times before a sapphire fell out of the rock.

"Looks like ye've mined yer first gem lass." Raflenor said.

I picked up the gem and studied it a moment before grinning and jumping around happily.

"I mined my first gem! Woo hoo!"

The dwarves chuckled as they watched me do my strange victory dance.

"Ye should have that cut lass when we get to the city." Raflenor commented.

I nodded and grinned even more as I slipped the uncut gem into my pouch with my money. Then I handed the pickaxe back to the other two dwarves and followed Raflenor deeper into the mine. We came to a gate where the dwarf guard was at after a few minutes of walking. As the two of them were talking I heard a strange hissing and clicking sound. Deciding to investigate I followed the sounds until I came to a sudden drop into a large open area of the mine. I gasped when I saw what was in that area. There were giant scorpions everywhere! That had to explain why there were no dwarves here either. The giant scorpions and the fact that it couldn't be easy to get in and out of there with that drop that went several feet down. I went to the edge to try and determine just how far of a drop it was when Raflenor came up behind me.

"Lass!" he called.

I jumped, not knowing he was there, and yelled as I lost my balance and fell off the edge. Raflenor ran to the edge and looked down at me.

"Lass! Are ye alright!" he called.

"Owwie. My back." I groaned, not wanting to move as it hurt to do so.

"I'll go get help!" Raflenor ran off to find someone.

I groaned as I slowly rolled over onto my stomach and got up on my hands and knees, trying to get my wind back.

"Man that was some fall. I'm going to feel that tomorrow for sure." I mumbled.

Then I froze when I heard a loud screech like sound next to me. Looking up I found a scorpion larger than all the others towering over me, leaving me no place to run.

"Oh this can't be good."


	9. The King Scorpion

**Chapter 9 – The King Scorpion**

I reached for my bow only to discover it was laying several feet away and the scorpion blocked me from it. All I had were the arrows.

"Oh this really isn't good!" I exclaimed to myself.

The scorpion seemed to laugh, knowing I was doomed with my only hope blocked from me. I backed up as far as I could until I hit the wall, trapped in a corner. I was panicking. I was going to die there in that mine. Dinner for a ridiculously huge scorpion.

'There has to be a way out! There just has too!' I thought frantically.

The only thing I could think of was that I didn't have my bow so I couldn't use my arrows.

Or could I?

Desperate for any chance of escape I grabbed an arrow from behind me. The scorpion laughed in his screechy voice as I held the arrow before me like a dagger.

'God please let this work!' I prayed.

Using all my strength I threw the arrow at the scorpion and prayed for a miracle. The shriek of pain made by the scorpion as the arrow pierced its eye convinced me that there is a God and He had answered my prayer. The scorpion tried to grasp the offending arrow with its claws and pull it out. It was preoccupied enough that I was able to dash by it and grab my bow. Backing up against the wall again I watched as one of the smaller scorpions helped the bigger one take out the arrow. The big one turned back to me and I realized that even though God had answered my prayer I had only accomplished one thing.

I'd made it angry.

I grabbed another arrow and strung it to the bow and let it fly. It found a purchase in the scorpion's back. It hissed and screeched at me in a vicious rage due to the pain I'd caused it. But the pain didn't slow it down. Seems all I had done was buy myself a little more time. If I was going to go down it wasn't going to be without a fight.

As I prepared another arrow I heard the greatest sound in the whole world at that moment.

"Minuial! I've got help!" Raflenor called to me.

I chanced a glance up and saw him along with several other dwarves getting ready to toss a rope down for me.

'It's about time!' I thought looking back at the scorpion.

It had also heard Raflenor and was watching him and the other dwarves. I cursed as it moved to where they were. It knew that they were trying to save me.

"Raflenor! It's blocking the way! It knows what you're doing!" I called frantically.

Raflenor looked down at the scorpion and nodded to some dwarves behind him. A couple dwarves appeared with large rocks in their hands on the edge. They took the rocks and threw them down on the scorpion, which hissed and backed away from the wall. I ran to where they were starting to lower the rope, keeping my bow pointed at the scorpion. I shot two more arrows, one hitting its tail and the other hitting another of its eyes. This kept the scorpion at bay long enough for me to grab the rope and be pulled up out of there. When I crawled up onto the edge with the help of the dwarves I laid down on my back a moment, catching my breath.

"Ye alright lass?" Raflenor asked, concerned by me laying on the ground.

"I think so. What the heck is that thing?" I asked, nodding at the big scorpion.

"That'd be the king scorpion lass." Another dwarf said.

"Well, that explains why it's so freakin' huge!" I grumbled.

I stood up and thanked each of the dwarves for helping me then followed Raflenor to the Dwarven city.


	10. What's Wrong With These Kids Today?

**Chapter 10 – What's Wrong With These Kids Today?**

For a few days I stayed with Raflenor in his city, learning more about mining and smithing weapons and armor along with how to sew clothing from his sister who sold clothes at the castle. While staying there a foolish dwarf apparently knocked over a large statue of some Dwarven king so I helped the dwarves rebuild part of it by bringing them the supplies they needed. Then I grew tired of living underground and wanted to breath fresh air again. So I thanked Raflenor for his hospitality and bid him farewell before returning to the surface world. I had forgotten just how bright the sun was as I walked back out into the sunlight. I got directions from a rather helpful dwarf to Falador and after an hour of walking found myself at the city's gates.

"Boy does it feel go to be among my own people again." I said, watching all the people moving about the city.

I stopped at the General Store right inside the gates, bought about 20 more iron arrows and an iron dagger. After the incident with the king scorpion I knew that having a weapon in this world could mean life or death at any given moment. I then went to the bank and deposited the gems I had mined while in the Dwarven mines. This included 2 sapphires, a ruby, 2 emeralds, and one diamond. I thought about selling them but decided to save them for when I was in desperate need of money. As I was leaving the bank I caught my reflection in a window and decided I was due for a haircut. There was a barbershop across the street from the bank so I went in and got my hair cut to about shoulder length, making it easier for me to fight since I wouldn't have to deal with hair in my face. Having done that I found an inn and decided to stay there for a day or two and relax. Not far from the inn was a beautiful garden where I spent the rest of the day, learning a bit about gardening from the master gardener who lived there.

The next day I was going to the gardens again when I came across a girl with dark brown hair and wearing a red top and skirt. She also looked lost.

"Hello. Do you need help?" I asked.

She jumped and looked at me in surprise then with hope. "Oh yes I do! I'm very lost. I'm trying to find my way to Draynor Village. But I have no idea how to get there. Please can you show me the way to Draynor?" she asked.

"Why don't you just buy a map at the General Store?"

She looked at the ground sheepishly, "I…uh….I can't read a map."

I blinked, "Yea that's quite a problem. Well, I was just going to stay in the gardens today but I guess I could show you to Draynor Village."

The girl squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! No one else has been willing to help me! This is so great!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as she continued to jump up and down happily.

"It's no problem. My name's Minuial by the way." I said, introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you Minuial. I'm Susa." Susa said, stopping her jumping in order to shake my hand.

"Let me just go grab my stuff from the inn and we can be on our way." I said, turning around.

Susa followed me to the inn, talking the whole way about her journey to Falador. She had wanted to get away from her parents and establish her independence so she went to Tutorial Island, looking for adventure.

"How old are you?" I asked, curious.

"I'm 13 so I'm almost an adult. What about you?" Susa said proudly.

"I'm 17. Have you spoken with your parents since you left?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Nah. They probably don't care anyway. All they ever did was yell at me and punish me. They don't care about me."

"I'm sure that's not true. What did they yell at you for?"

"For sneaking out with my boyfriend and friends." Susa said sheepishly.

I stopped walking and looked at her. "And you don't think this is a good reason to be punished?"

"Well, no….er yes. I guess. But if they had just let me hang out with them I wouldn't have had to sneak out!" Susa argued.

"Why didn't they let you hang out with your friends?"

"Cause my friends started doing this weird magic stuff and making strange brews and drinking them to honor some god or something like that." Susa said.

"Creepy. Was your boyfriend doing this too?"

Susa nodded, "Yea, that's how I met him. I was with my friends at one of their secret meetings. It was kinda cool though cause they summoned these evil looking zombies. Didn't work too well though cause the zombies always turned into dust after about a minute."

I shook my head in amazement. "I think I can see why your parents didn't like your friends. That's just too weird to be ignored. Especially with all the evil beings appearing all over the land these days. They cared about you and wanted to protect you."

Susa grumbled, "You sound just like my mother. That's what she's always saying."

I chuckled, mentally amazed myself at what I was saying. A year ago my parents didn't let me hang out with certain people cause they drank and did drugs. At the time I didn't like it, didn't think it was fair. Then the people got into trouble with the law or were killed in a car accident cause they were drunk. I couldn't stand the fact that my parents had been right then. Now looking back I made a mental note that whenever I returned home (if I ever returned home) I needed to thank my parents for putting up with me during that time.

"Ever thought that perhaps your mother was right?" I said, entering my room and grabbing my things.

Susa shrugged as she looked around.

"Parents just don't understand kids today."

I laughed as a song suddenly popped into my head called 'Kids'.

(Author's Note: If you've ever seen Bye Bye Birdie you know what song I'm talking about.)

"What's so funny?" Susa asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I've got everything so let's go."

I turned my key into the bartender then led the way out of the city, all the while humming the song.


	11. Draynor Village and Susa's Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

Link N Ivy- Don't worry I will post a new chapter soon. Please bare with me.

SoulSpectar- I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too.

catseye14- Yea I know the chapters should probably be longer. However I'm posting this story on my clan's forum as well as on here so I have to keep the chapters short. I know it's not my best story either. It's not even close to my best story.

dragonfire owns- Hm, at this point in the story probably iron or steel.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! And now on with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Draynor Village And Susa's Boyfriend**

"Ah finally. I thought we'd never get here!" Susa exclaimed upon entering Draynor Village.

I nodded, silently thinking the same thing as she had not shut up the entire way.

"Oh where is he? He said he'd meet me in front of the bank." Susa said, looking around for someone.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who is this 'he'?"

"My boyfriend, duh."

I groaned. After discovering that her boyfriend did dark magic and summoned creepy zombies I did not want to meet him. And even though I found her kinda annoying I decided I wasn't going to leave her here with him.

"Maybe he's not coming. Or perhaps he was already here and left when you didn't show?" I said, hoping to convince her to leave this place with me.

"No, he promised that he'd wait all day for me if he had to. He's never broken a promise to me yet." Susa said, still searching for her boyfriend in the crowd of people.

Seeing that I wasn't going to convince her to leave quite yet I looked at the stands set up next to the bank. One stand had vegetables for sale and another had cute toy horses and spinning plates for sale. I purchased a black toy horse for myself (I was a sucker for horses) and went back to Susa who hadn't left her spot. I sighed.

"Hey Susa. I just don't think he's……"

I was cut off by her sudden yell of "Oh! There he is! There he is! Javelon! Over here!"

She jumped up and down, pointing at a man in the crowd.

"Oh no." I groaned quietly as the man came towards us.

It was one of guys that had been with Dalkar that day back in Varrock. This guy had black armor on with a black longsword and black shield in his hands. He also had black hair and when he got close enough, seemed to even have black eyes. I could really see why Susa's parents didn't like him.

"Susa, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up." Javelon said when close enough to be heard.

"I almost didn't. If it hadn't been for Minuial I would of never gotten here." Susa said happily.

I mentally cringed as he looked at me.

"Hm, don't I know you?" Javelon asked after studying me.

I shook my head. "Nope. Can't say you do."

He looked at me a moment longer than turned his attention back to Susa. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding.

"Come. You and" Javelon looked at me again, "your friend can stay with me tonight."

I was about to protest when Susa said, "Wonderful! Come on Minuial. This way you don't have to pay for a room at an inn."

I thought about turning them down and staying at an inn but then thought I really didn't like the guy and didn't trust him one bit. Was I about to leave Susa alone with him? I don't think so.

We followed Javelon to his house and got ourselves situated for the night. It had been getting late when we arrived at Draynor so we had dinner at Javelon's. I ate my dinner in silence while Javelon and Susa talked. As soon as we finished I went into what was to be mine and Susa's room for the night and pretended to go to sleep, thinking about going to Wizards Tower to see if I could be sent home. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep in this house. Not while he was the owner of it.

About 30 minutes later Susa came into the room and went to sleep. Another 30 minutes after she had fallen asleep I heard the door to our room creak open. My head was underneath the pillow so I was able to open my eyes without being seen and I saw Javelon standing in the doorway.


	12. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

I decided to post two chapters today. I've got a couple others I could post but I'm going to edit them before I post them. I'll probably post them tomorrow. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Plan**

'What are you up to, Javelon?' I thought.

He stood there for several moments, listening. I guess he was checking to see if we were asleep. Finally he closed the door and I heard him leave the house. I got up and went to the window, being careful to not be seen. He stood just outside the door then pulled up the hood of his cloak, hiding his face. He looked around one more time then started through the town. As I watched him leave Collian's words came back to me.

_Lately there have been mysterious murders happening everywhere at night._

Could it be that Javelon was one of the ones committing the murders? He could certainly do it easily without being seen with all that black he wore. Maybe his whole clan was doing the murders and that's why they wore those black cloaks. Either way, I wasn't about to stay here and find out the next day that someone had been killed. Grabbing my own cloak and bow, I climbed out the window, mentally thanking God that there was no glass on any of Javelon's windows.

Keeping a good distance away but keeping Javelon in sight, I silently followed him through the town. He took many twists and turns, sometimes doubling back, before he finally came to a large building right across from the bank. Hiding in the shadows I watched him begin to approach the building then stop. I was confused until I saw he was watching someone else. A young man that was out for an evening walk. I quickly turned my attention back to Javelon and reached for an arrow as I saw him reach for his sword.

'Not tonight, Javelon.' I thought, prepared to lodge an arrow in his skull if he attacked the man.

I never got the chance as a door opened on the large building and someone motioned for Javelon to enter. Javelon looked at the door then the man. He put his hand back at his side and went into the building.

'So it seems Javelon is one of the murderers. I knew I couldn't trust him.' I thought, replacing my arrow and sneaking up to the building.

I saw a candle being lit in one of the rooms and knelt under the window of that room. Taking a chance I glanced in the window for a second and saw Javelon in there with an old wizard looking man. I ducked my head back down as the old man turned away from the candle.

"So is it all set?" Javelon asked.

"Yes, the plan is going smoothly so far. All that is left for now is the bank tomorrow." The old man replied.

"I can't wait to see the faces of these people when they go to the bank only to discover there's nothing left in their accounts!" Javelon laughed.

"Nothing left? No, I'm only planning on taking what we need. No need to completely clean house there." The man argued.

"You are going to take everything old man! You better or else you'll have to deal with me. You got it?!" Javelon hissed.

"You know it could be handy to have all those things in the future." The man suddenly said.

"Much better."

There was a moment of silence.

"You seem troubled Javelon." I heard the old man say.

"My girlfriend's in town tonight. And she brought a friend." Javelon said.

"And this troubles you? I thought you wanted your girlfriend here so you can get her to join you."

"It's not her. It's her friend. I know I've seen her before. I'm sure of it. I just don't know where. I do know that I don't like her." Javelon snarled.

'The feeling's mutual, bud.' I couldn't help but think.

"No matter. Susa is here and her parents are not to be seen." Javelon said after another moment of silence.

"And if her friend causes trouble?" the old man asked.

"Did you hear how her friend died in a terrible accident?" Javelon said.

"Indeed? Now when did this happen?"

"It hasn't yet. But it will. Her friend and her parents as well. I'm going to personally make sure of it." Javelon said.

"But I thought Susa ran away from home. Why do you want to kill her parents?" the man asked.

"They're the reason it's taken me so long to win Susa to my side! Much as she says she hates what her parents tell her, she still listens to them. Their opinion influences hers greatly. But people that are dead cannot give their opinion can they?" Javelon explained as calmly as if commenting on the weather.

"No I suppose they can't."

"And when the news reaches Susa's ears I'll be the only one she can run to. And I'll welcome her with open arms……if she pledges herself fully to our cause." Javelon said.

"And we will have another loyal subject to help us win." The man said.

"Exactly."

I had heard enough and returned to the house.


	13. Gasp! Parents DO Know A Thing Or Two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

At dawn I went swiftly to the bank and spoke with the head guard. I told him what I had over heard that night. He wasn't too sure if he believed me but determined that he wasn't going to take a chance and had the security increased to the highest degree using powerful spells. Content that I had done what I could I returned to the house in time to wake up Susa for breakfast. We went into the kitchen area to find breakfast was made for us and there was a note on the table. It was from Javelon informing Susa that he had something come up and would be back at about noon. 

"I wonder what he possibly had to do this early in the morning." Susa wondered aloud.

"I don't know." I said, mentally thinking, 'Oh just robbing a bank and planning the murder of me and your parents.'

While eating I told Susa that I was planning on departing for Wizards Tower and wanted to know if she wanted to go.

"Why do you want to go there?" Susa asked.

I paused then told her how I came to be in Runescape. She was shocked when I finished.

"How awful to be stuck in this foreign world! Of course I'll go with you! When do we leave?"

"I want to leave now actually. I just need to stop at the bank first." I said.

"But what about Javelon?" Susa asked.

'Hopefully he's robbing the bank as we arrive so you can see what a scumbag he is.' I thought, "Well write him a note and tell him you'll contact him when you get to the next city."

Susa nodded, "Alright let me just gather up my stuff."

I grinned, "Great! I'll meet you right outside the door."

Susa laughed and went to get her stuff. I already had mine all ready and went outside. After about five minutes Susa joined me and we headed to the bank. We weren't even a block away from the bank when we heard an explosion and saw smoke coming from the bank. We ran to it and saw guards dragging two people out of the bank.

"What's going on?" Susa asked the nearest guard.

The guard nodded at the two held captive, "These two were just trying to rob the bank. Luckily we had someone tell us that they were coming or else the two would have succeeded."

"What kind of person would want to take everyone's hard earned stuff?" Susa said outraged.

She made her way through the crowd to the guards holding the two guys. I followed as best I could, wanting to see her reaction when she found out just who it was.

We finally got to them and Susa gasped when she saw that Javelon was one of them.

"Javelon?! What's going on here?!' She demanded.

"He was robbing the bank miss. Now please stand back." The guard holding Javelon said.

"Is this true?" Susa asked Javelon.

He looked at her then nodded.

"How could you?! I can't believe this! I can't believe my parents were right about you! And to think I liked you!" Susa cried then stormed off.

Javelon watched her leave then glared at me.

"It was you. You knew. I don't know how but somehow you knew. I'll get you for this. You have my word." Javelon hissed at me before being dragged off.

I just watched him go, along with the old man from the night before.

"With any luck I won't be in this world by the time you're let out." I whispered then went to search for Susa.

I found her crying behind the bank and after comforting her we headed out to Wizards Tower.


	14. A Way Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape.

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Prom is tomorrow and so I've been spending all my free time preparing for that or making some final preparations for college. What fun. Thanks to Link N Ivy, sakura003, and fanred for their reviews!

And the story goes on...

* * *

Wizards Tower was a very short distance away from Draynor Village so we got there in less than an hour. We came to a very long bridge that took us to Wizards Tower, which was, as its name suggests, a tower full of wizards. The wizards looked at us strangely as we approached the tower.

"Stop. What business do you have here?" a wizard asked.

"I need to speak with the head wizard about a very big problem I have in hopes that he can help me." I stated quickly.

The wizard studied us a moment then nodded.

"Very well. You need to see Wizard Makemesmile then. He is on the 2nd floor."

(Author's Note: Makemesmile is the name of a friend of mine on rs and he requested that he be in the story and that his name be exactly like his rs character's name.)

We thanked him and continued inside.

Susa then leaned over and whispered, "Wizard Makemesmile?"

I shrugged, but didn't respond other than that. We went upstairs and, after asking another wizard, found him.

"Wizard Makemesmile?" I asked.

"Yes hello. And who might you be?" he said.

"My name is Minuial and I was wondering if you could help me with my problem." I explained, and then launched into my tale again about how I can here.

Wizard Makemesmile listened with great interest nodding at points in the story.

"So you want to know if I can send you home?" Wizard Makemesmile stated more than asked once I finished.

I nodded, "I would greatly appreciate it if you could."

Wizard Makemesmile frowned as he thought, "Let me call a meeting with the other wizards and we shall see if we can come up with a way home for you."

I grinned and hugged him, "Thank you thank you thank you! You've no idea what this means to me!"

Wizard Makemesmile smiled slightly, "You're welcome but don't get your hopes too high. I only said we would try. I don't know for sure if it can be done."

I shrugged still smiling, "It's a start that's all I care about right now."

For a few hours Susa and I hung around the Wizards Tower while they had their meeting. At first we explored the grounds but it was very small so we quickly grew bored. We played several games of 'I spy' then '20 questions' but grew bored with that too. Then I just started pacing back and forth.

"Arg! Will you stop that?!" Susa yelled.

I stopped my pacing. "Stop what?"

"Pacing! It's making me nervous." She said.

I shrugged and continued pacing. Susa was about to throw something at me when Wizard Makemesmile came out to us.

"Minuial I think we might have a spell that'll work. It is the only thing we know of to try. So if this does not work….." he trailed off.

"I'm stuck here right?" I said.

He nodded.

"Well what do I have to lose? Let's do it."

Wizard Makemesmile led us back upstairs into a room with several other wizards in there. I was told to stand in the center of the room which I did. Susa stood to the side and Wizard Makemesmile spoke briefly with the other wizards. Then the wizards formed a circle around me and Wizard Makemesmile stood behind a table with an old book laying open on it. He made eye contact with each wizard before he began reading the strange and ancient words. The other wizards repeated his words as he said them, making it sound like an old chant. After reading a few lines a bright light began to form in front of me. Susa's and my eyes widened as we watched a portal begin to open in the center of the room.

I smiled as I thought, 'I finally might be going home.'

Then something went wrong. As the portal opened a great wind began to blow, coming from the portal. The tower began to shake as the portal suddenly started sucking things into it, like some type of blackhole. It knocked me over and I tried to grab something as I was pulled towards the portal. Susa screamed as she too was dragged toward the portal. Wizard Makemesmile began chanting something else and the portal swelled then disappeared in a flash of light.

"I am sorry. To send you home requires a rip in the fabric of space and time. It must be stable before you can go through the rip and that requires a power much greater than mine or anyone else's in Runescape. I'm afraid only a god is capable of getting you home now." Wizard Makemesmile explained sadly.

We helped clean up the mess the portal had made and then stayed at the tower, at Wizard Makemesmile's offer. The next day Susa and I left, my spirit heavier with the fact that I couldn't go home. I was stuck in this world until the day I died.


	15. Susa's Family

Disclaimer: sigh It's the same as it has always been since chapter 1. So I'm not going to type it again.

Fanred: I don't mind if you use my ideas. Just give me credit for them and it's all good. Who knows, your story could become better than mine. (Which isn't that hard honestly.)

Let the story go on!

**

* * *

**We traveled quickly and reached Falador by lunch time. We stopped at an inn to eat where I told Susa that I thought we should head to Catherby.

"Catherby? Wouldn't you rather see say Seer's Village? I mean Catherby is a rather boring town. There's nothing much there." Susa said.

I raised an eyebrow, "There wasn't much in Draynor Village or Wizards Tower either. Why don't you want to go to Catherby?"

She squirmed slightly, "Well, it's just……that's where my parents live."

"Well then all the more reason to come with me. This way you can visit them and let them know that you are alright."

Susa sighed, "I dunno. They're probably furious at me for running away."

I nodded, "Possibly, but I bet they are more worried than furious. I mean you just disappeared out of the blue and they haven't heard a word from you. For all they know you're laying dead in the middle of the wilderness."

After a little more debate Susa finally agreed to go and we set out for Taverly. We knew it would take awhile to get over White Wolf Mountain so we chose to stay a night in Taverly then tackle the mountain in the morning. A very kind Druid let us stay in his house for the night and even gave us some food and warm clothing for the mountain. Early the next day Susa and I thanked the Druid and left for the mountain.

No one told us though that the mountain was absolutely miserable.

"Why is it so cold?" Susa complained for the hundredth time.

"Cause we're higher up in the atmosphere. Let's hurry up and get off this mountain, I'm freezing." I grumbled.

After several hours and two wolf encounters we finally found ourselves on the marvelous beach of Catherby.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see the beach." I commented; glad to no longer be cold.

Susa nodded, "Yea. It's great."

"I might get some fishing in while we're here. But first let's go see your parents."

Susa hesitated, "Shouldn't we stock up on food and supplies and stop at the bank and uh anything else that really needs done?"

I shook my head, "Nope. We can do that later. Come on."

Susa sighed and nodded then led the way to her house. It was charming little house up north of town with a lovely little garden out front. Inside we could hear what sounded like a couple kids playing.

"You have siblings?" I asked.

Susa nodded, "Yea, a little brother and sister."

I nodded then noticed she wasn't walking any closer to the house.

"Don't worry. I'll be there for support if you need any." I reassured her.

She gave me a small smile of gratitude, took a deep breath then walked up to the front door and knocked. I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard the two kids inside say something about how they'd get the door then start arguing over who'd get it. Someone shushed them and the door opened. A lady who looked to be in her late thirties early forties with hair just like Susa's and a very kind yet stress worn face. She gasped when she saw who was at her door.

"Susa?" the lady whispered.

Susa smiled slightly, "Hello mother."

A squeal was heard from inside and two little blurs flew out the door and tackled Susa to the ground.

"Susa! Susa! We missed you! Where'd you go? What'd you do? Did you get us anything? Why'd you leave?" the two kids asked excitedly.

Susa laughed, "Well hello to you to!"

"Jariah. Lesli. Let your sister come in the house and get settled before you pester her with questions." Susa's mother said, ushering the two in the house.

Jariah and Lesli jumped up and went into the house followed by Susa. Susa's mother looked at me and smiled.

"Hello there dear. You brought my daughter home didn't you?" she said.

"Nope, I just gave her a push in the right direction. I'm Minuial by the way."

She smiled, "I'm Chanelle. Please come in."

"Thank you."

I entered their house and was immediately shown into the kitchen area.

"You two girls must be starved after coming all this way. I'll whip up something light for you two as it's almost dinner time."

Chanelle set to work fixing us something to eat despite our protests that we ate while on the mountain.

Jariah and Lesli kept asking about Susa's adventures.

"Susa will tell all about her adventures after dinner. Now leave her alone." Chanelle said, shooing them away.

They finally went outside to play until dinner and Chanelle gave us a wonderful fruit salad.

An hour later dinner was ready and Susa's father came home.

"I'm home everyone." He called from the room I dubbed the living room.

"Dear come see who's here!" Chanelle called back to him.

"We have a guest?" he said, entering the kitchen.

He spotted me first then Susa sitting next to me.

"Susa? Is that really you?" he asked.

Susa nodded, not saying a word. Her father shortened the distance between himself and Susa in just a couple of steps and wrapped her up in a big hug. He then pulled back and held her at arms length.

"Oh we were so worried about you! Don't you ever scare us like that again! We thought…..well it doesn't matter now. You're home." He said hugging her again.

"Come now let's eat. I'm sure we're all hungry." Chanelle said.

We all sat down at the table and enjoyed a delicious grilled swordfish with corn and baked potatoes. I was introduced to Susa's father, Lucius, and we all exchanged stories, having a good time. After dinner I helped Chanelle and Susa clean up the kitchen and then joined the family in the living room. There Susa told about her adventures since leaving home. When she got to the part where we came to Draynor Village she had a hard time telling them what happened. I helped her and the two of us got the story told up to when Javelon got arrested and we left. Susa continued the rest after that as it was rather uneventful and when she finished it was bed time for Jariah and Lesli. Chanelle and Lucius put the two to bed then returned to the living room. We sat in silence for awhile before Susa finally spoke.

"Go ahead say it. I know you're thinking it." she said.

"Say what?" Lucius asked.

Susa turned her head away, "Say I told you so."

"Why would we do that?" Chanelle said.

"Cause you were right about Javelon and all them. You told me many times that they were bad. But I never listened to you and look what happened!" Susa exclaimed.

"No, we will not say that. You learned for yourself the truth. And you returned home. That is all that matters." Chanelle said softly.

Susa started crying saying how sorry she was for running away. Her parents hugged her and comforted her as she cried.

I watched this all occur before me, feeling very much like an outsider so I got up and walked out the door. I stood out on the front step and looked up at the stars for I don't know how long, feeling very homesick. In my time there I had thought of home many times but the thoughts were like a distant memory, making me smile but never homesick. A tear fell from my eye as I thought of how I'd never see my own family again. Taking a deep shaky breath I began to head to an inn just a block away.

"Minuial?"

I stopped and turned to see Susa's parents standing at the door.

"How is Susa?" I asked.

"She is fine. She went off to bed. Thank you so much for bringing our daughter home to us." Chanelle answered.

I nodded, "Your welcome. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"Wait."

I stopped again and looked back at them with a questioning gaze.

"Forgive me if I seem rude but you look rather young to be traveling alone in this world. Why are you not at home with your parents?" Lucius asked.

"Because I can't. I'm afraid I won't be going home again." I said, not wishing to speak of that matter.

"I'm sure you can go home if you wish. Your parents would probably be very happy to see you home again safe. Just like we are." Lucius said.

"I'm sure they would but I can't go home even if I wanted to."

I then told my story again.

When I finished Chanelle came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh dear. You are always welcome at our home. No one should have to go through the world without a place to call home. Please come back in and stay with us awhile."

I looked at the house then out at the street then back at Susa's parents.

"I would like that very much." I said, smiling.

I went back inside into my now adopted home with my new family.

* * *

Yay! Everyone needs a family even if they think they don't. So what did you think? Please let me know by pushing that little review button! Please? 


	16. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 please.

I'm sorry this took so long! My computer crashed and I lost everything so I had to rewrite the chapters. I hate computers sometimes. Anywho...

Link N Ivy: Aww, won't you please let me know what you think? Please please please please! I'll give you cookies!

ioncannon11: Yea I haven't been focusing on details alot in this story. Thanks for your constructive critisism.

KillerJawz: I'm glad you think so. I'll have to admit alot of the runescape stories I've read aren't the best in the world. Sometimes you come across a good one though.

Zpla: Thanks. I'll see if I can find you in the game.

Hawkstra: There is a reason for why Collian talks the way he does. But it isn't explained until much later.

pokiejason: Since you asked so nicely I'll give you chapter 16, 17, 18, and 19.

Now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Long Time No See!**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and before I knew it I had been in Runescape for a year. I traveled all around Runescape in search of adventure and looking to get stronger, occasionally coming back to Susa's to rest. Most of the time Susa would go with me until she got a new boyfriend, one that her parents approved of. He was a local boy named Samson and was a sweet guy that didn't summon creepy zombies or rob banks. I learned many skills in my travels. Lucius taught me how to fish and Chanelle taught me to craft leather items and jewelry and pottery. I had visited Wizard Makemesmile many times and he had taught me the art of using magic along with how to craft runes, an enchanted stone used in the casting of spells and make potions. A priest had also taught me different prayers to say to boost my strength, health, defense, etc. though I didn't use them often cause I wasn't too convinced that they worked. I learned farming and herbology and how to go through different courses quickly, a skill most called agility. I had also mastered the art of fletching, being able to make any kind of bow or arrow. To put it simply, I was much stronger and more skilled than when I first arrived a year ago. I had thought about setting money aside for my own place but after looking at how much it'd cost, decided I'd stick with inns.

It was now a nice spring day in about the middle of May and I was back in Catherby visiting Susa. Her boyfriend had gone on a business trip with his father to a few towns away so Susa and I decided to take Jariah and Lesli to the beach.

"So what are you going to do next? Are you going to go head to head with vicious hill giants? Or brave the dark and dangerous security stronghold? Or travel to some new exotic island?" Susa asked, as we watched her siblings have a splash war.

I laughed, "You're getting restless aren't you?"

Susa gasped dramatically, "Me? Restless? Hardly. You honestly think such a sophisticated woman like myself would get restless! Why I am insulted!"

Then she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked after calming down.

I nodded, "Yep. Every time Samson leaves for a period of time you get bored."

"I know. I just don't know what to do when he's not around. You know I think that's why you like to travel so much."

I looked at her curiously, "Oh? And why do you think I like to travel all the time?"

Susa looked me straight in the eyes with a 'You seriously don't know?' look.

"Because you don't have a boyfriend. Duh! If you just found yourself a guy you wouldn't be so eager to take off down the road!" Susa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you ever think that I travel cause I like to?" I said.

"Well of course you like to travel. You like to travel because it takes your mind off the fact that you don't have a boyfriend! But I can help you there. I'm going to help you find a boyfriend! Jariah! Lesli! Come on!" Susa said grabbing my hand and dragging me back to her house only to stop and go back when we realized Jariah and Lesli hadn't heard.

We got them and Susa raced to the house with me, Jariah, and Lesli in tow quite literally.

"Mother! Father! Minuial and I are going to Varrock so we'll be gone a couple days!" Susa yelled as she burst through the door.

Her parents looked at me curiously as Susa ran around the house gathering up stuff. I shrugged, not knowing why we were going to Varrock either.

"Susa? Exactly why are you going to Varrock?" Lucius asked.

Susa poked her head into the living room, "To find Minuial a boyfriend." Then she disappeared back into her room.

"Hm, she does have a point Minuial. You should start looking to settle down. You can't wander all over Runescape all your life." Lucius said.

"Oh not you too. I want to get my traveling out of the way before I settle down." I groaned.

"She's right. You're only young once. She'll settle down in her own time dear. Just let her find who she wants to settle down with." Chanelle injected.

I looked at her gratefully, "Thank you! At least someone understands!"

"Though most girls have settled down by the time they get to your age." Chanelle added.

"Just whose side are you on anyway?"

At that time Susa came out of her room and threw my bag at me then gave her parents a kiss goodbye.

"We'll send word as soon as we reach Varrock." Susa said as she dragged me out the door again.

I waved goodbye to Lucius and Chanelle then followed Susa. We traveled for a couple days, stopping at Falador then at Raflenor's before we reached Varrock. It had been a few months since I had last seen Varrock. I usually traveled the lands west of it and when I did last see Varrock I was just passing through on my way to Canifis.

"You know of all the big cities, Varrock is my favorite." Susa commented.

"I'd have to say Ardougne is my favorite."

Susa rolled her eyes, "Ok Miss. I've Seen Every City In Runescape"

"That's not true. I still haven't been to Shilo Village or Etceteria." I pointed out.

"Ok fine! Miss. I've Seen Every City In Runescape Except Two."

"Well actually Shilo Village isn't really a city….."

"Shut Up!" Susa yelled.

I laughed but didn't say anything else. Susa made her way through the crowds until we came to the Clothes Store.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because we are going to get you a lovely dress." Susa said happily.

"A dress?! Oh no! I agreed to come with you to Varrock so you can try to find me a boyfriend. But there is no way in Runescape that you are going to get me into a dress!!"

An hour later we left the store with me wearing a white princess style dress and two more in a bag, one blue and the other red.

"How you managed to get me to wear this I'll never know." I grumbled.

"I told you that you either get the dress or the outfit with the 'it's so short that if you sit down in it you'll show the world your underwear' skirt." Susa reminded me.

"Oh yea. That's how."

We then went to this post office type place where Susa sent a message to her parents then we went to the Blue Moon Inn to drop off our stuff. Despite all my arguments, Susa would not let me bring my bow or sword.

"Ladies do not carry around weapons." Susa said simply.

"Wanna bet?"

She glared at me.

"At least let me carry a dagger just in case." I said.

She relented on that and I got to keep my rune dagger with me.

"Ok. Now what?" I asked.

Susa grinned, "Now comes the fun part. Boy shopping!"

I blinked, "Boy shopping?"

"You know where you and a bunch of your girl friends go out on the town then pick out a guy to go on a date with!"

I looked at her blankly.

"You've never been boy shopping have you?"

I shook my head.

"Oh bother. We've got some work to do then. Don't worry though. It's very easy!"

"Wait let me get this straight. We're going to go out into Varrock, go up to a random guy, who we don't know I might add, and ask him to go on a date with us?"

Susa shook her head, "No no no! You've got to trick him into asking you out on a date! Girls never ask guys for dates unless they're already going out."

(Author's Note: I've actually got a friend who does this. And she wonders why no one goes with her to the mall.)

"I don't know about this." I said, suddenly wanting to stay in my room and not leave for the rest of the day.

"Come on it'll be fun! Just do what I tell ya and you'll be fine!"

Not giving me a chance to argue anymore, Susa grabbed my arm and led me out onto the street. Almost immediately she pointed out a guy and pushed me towards him. We did this for about three hours with her finding guys and trying to get me to talk to them. Finally she was frustrated and wanted to give up.

"Alright we are going to find one more guy. And if you don't get him to ask you on a date we're done for the night." Susa said, searching the crowds.

She selected one and pushed me towards him.

"Go get him!" she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards him. His back was to me as he was looking in a store window.

"Excuse me." I said.

He turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Collian?!"

"Well well. Long time no see Minuial." Collian greeted me with a smile.

I laughed, "Yea same here. I haven't seen you for over a year! How's life treating you?"

"Pretty good. I'm just getting through one day at a time. How about yourself?" he asked.

"Good. I've managed to survive since you abandoned me." I said in a mock accusing tone.

Collian chuckled, "Yea sorry about that. I'm not good at goodbyes."

"Hey what's going on?"

Collian and I turned to see Susa walking towards us.

"Susa, this is Collian, the guy that helped me when I first came here. Collian this is Susa, a friend of mine." I introduced them.

"Wow, funny how the guy I picked out for you is one you already know." Susa said, laughing.

Collian looked at me curiously, "What's she mean by that?"

"Oh we've been trying to get Minuial a date all day but she hasn't been very cooperative." Susa answered for me.

"Really? And so you picked me for a date?" Collian asked.

"Yep." She said.

Collian looked at me and smiled, "Well I'd be honored to take you on a date."

Susa squealed, "Yay! Minuial, you got a date!"

"You are staying at the Blue Moon Inn?" Collian asked.

I nodded, "Yea."

"Ok so am I. How about I meet you at the bar in say an hour?"

"She'll be there! Come on Minuial! We have to get you ready!" Susa exclaimed and I got dragged off, again, to the inn.

* * *

Again I apologize so taking so long to update. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers. Please review as it encourages me to update. 


	17. The Date

**Chapter 17 – The Date**

(Author's Note: I'm going to warn everyone right now this chapter is going to be sappy. It's also based off a date that I actually went. Ahh, good times, good times.)

Exactly an hour later I went down to the bar in the blue dress. Susa had insisted that I changed into a new dress even though the white one wasn't really dirty.

"All girls get dressed up for dates!" Susa claimed.

I had been tired of arguing so I just did as I was told. Collian was already down there and he too had changed. He had on a nice green shirt with black pants and black cloak but no hat. It was strange to me as I had never since him without his hat on. He smiled as I approached him shyly.

"Good evening milady. May I say you're simply stunning this night?" Collian said dramatically.

I giggled, "Why thank you kind sir. You're looking very handsome tonight."

Collian held out his arm and putting my arm through his, he led me to a restaurant I didn't even know was in Varrock.

"How come I didn't know about this place?" I asked.

"Because it just recently opened about a month ago." Collian answered.

"That'd be a very good reason why. Is it any good?"

"I have heard that the food is excellent but have never had the opportunity to try it myself until tonight." Collian said.

We found a table off in a corner and Collian ordered a wizards brew for himself and an elven wine for me.

"So what all have you done since last I saw you?" I asked.

He told me all about his journeys, pausing only to order dinner. Then I told him all my adventures, including the visit to Wizards Tower. I was surprised when Collian didn't seem at all surprised at my news of being from another world.

When I asked him why he said, "To be honest, I knew you were different from others when I first met you. Though I wouldn't have said you were from another world entirely."

All throughout the meal he kept ordering me another wine as soon as I finished the current one.

"Why I do believe you just might be trying to get me drunk, sir Collian." I stated.

"Uh oh. She's figured it out. Abort mission abort!" Collian said then laughed, "No. It is incredibly difficult to get drunk off elven wine and it's very good. That's why I ordered you that kind."

I laughed and accepted this answer.

After dinner the sun was starting to set.

"Come take a walk with me. There is something I wish to show you." Collian said, tugging at my hand.

I followed him but when we reached the city gates we stopped. Collian then came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Collian! I can't see!"

"That's the point. Don't worry I'll guide you. Don't you trust me?" Collian asked.

"Oh you only taught me how to survive in this world. Why on Runescape would I trust you?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Collian then would tell me to go forward and turn right here then left here. I was about to ask him where we were going when he told me to stop.

"We're here."

He uncovered my eyes and I gasped as I looked out before me. We were up on a cliff that overlooked the land and could see the sunset perfectly.

"Like it?" Collian asked after a moment.

"I love it! It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. I found this place one day when I was out exploring."

For several minutes we stood there watching the sunset and enjoying each others company. Then we headed back to Varrock for the night and Collian walked with me to my room.

"Goodnight Minuial." He said then gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight." I said and watched him walk away then entered my room.

I closed the door then leaned against it and sighed.

Susa was sitting on her bed, looking at me anxiously.

"Well?" she finally said.

"Well what?"

"How was your date?" She asked.

I smiled then moved about the room getting ready for bed.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" Susa begged.

I giggled then jumped onto the bed and told Susa all about it.

"I told you I'd find you a boyfriend!" Susa said proudly when I finished.

I held up my hands, "Now hey wait a moment. We just went on one date. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

Susa rolled her eyes, "Oh please. He takes you to a romantic restaurant, shows you a special place he found then gives you a kiss goodnight! On the lips! It's so obvious he really likes you. Who knows, maybe he liked you when you two first met and that's why he just left without saying goodbye."

"You think?"

"Girl, I'm the expert on this stuff." Susa said.

I raised an eyebrow, remembering Javelon.

"Except him. That was…..I don't know what that was. My way of rebelling against my parents I guess." Susa said, knowing what I was thinking.

I chuckled, "Sure it was."

Susa rolled her eyes and laid down with her back to me, "Goodnight Minuial."

I laughed then laid down and went to sleep.


	18. The Party

**Chapter 18 – The Party**

One lovely autumn night at dinner Susa and Samson announced that Samson had proposed earlier that day and now we had a wedding to plan. We all congratulated them and asked when they thought they'd have the wedding.

"We were thinking on the first day of summer would be perfect." Susa said.

"Yes especially with how nice it is in the summer here. That'd definitely be the best time to have it, at least if it's outside." Chanelle commented.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Well we need to celebrate this happy occasion! If you two had just told me earlier I could have made a special dinner. No matter, we shall just have an engagement party for you and we'll need to invite everyone in town plus a few others in Seers….." Chanelle trailed off, making all the plans in her head.

"Collian are you and Minuial leaving again soon?" Jariah asked.

"Yes we will be leaving shortly but don't worry kiddo. We'll be here long enough for the party." Collian reassured him.

Jariah and Lesli grinned happily. They always loved when Collian and I were here cause we played with them and told them stories about our adventures. The only reason they didn't mind us leaving too much was cause we always brought them something when we came back.

"So Collian, Minuial. When are we going to hear wedding bells for you two?" Samson asked.

I choked on my chicken and Collian froze in mid bite.

"Uh…." We looked at each other.

"To be honest…." I started.

"We've never talked about it." Collian finished.

"Besides we've only been going out for like a year." I added and Collian nodded.

"But don't you two love each other?" Lesli asked.

"Well of course we do." Collian said.

"Then why don't you get married? Isn't that what people do when in love?" she asked innocently.

(Author's Note: My friend's little sister asked me this once. Hard to explain that to a 6 year old.)

"It's a little more complicated than that, Lesli." Chanelle explained.

"I don't see why. If two people love each other they should get married. That's what I'd do." Lesli said.

"That's because you are still young. You will understand one day when you are older." Lucius said, ending that discussion.

(Author's Note: Didn't you just hate it when your parents told you that?)

For a week after that we prepared for the engagement party. Collian and Lucius ran messages to all those invited, I went about to different towns to gather up the food and decorations needed, and Chanelle made the food and oversaw the decorating. Susa and Samson were allowed to help a little bit with the decorating but other than that we didn't let them do anything.

"We're throwing the party for you so you shouldn't have to do anything." I explained when they argued.

Susa relented but only if her and Samson could go with me and Collian when we left for Varrock.

"But don't you want to stay here to start planning the wedding?"

"No we want to travel just a bit before we come back and start planning." Samson said.

I agreed and when we told Collian he was fine with it.

Finally on Sunday we had the party. Everyone showed up and brought small gifts for the newly engaged couple. We had some fun games, tons of food, plenty of stories, and lots of laughs. I thought I'd surely split my side, I was laughing so much. It was so much fun. I commented on this to Susa.

"Yea that's why you and Collian need to get engaged so we can have another one." She said slyly.

I rolled my eyes, "You aren't going to give up are you?"

She shook her head with a grin, "Not until I see a ring on that hand girl."

"Then you need to be talking to Collian." I said, pointing in his direction.

"Good point."

She made a bee line right for him and stuck by either him or Samson for the rest of the party.


	19. Royal Matchmaking

**Chapter 19 – Royal Matchmaking**

We stayed for one day after the party to help clean up then left the next day. Me and Collian were going to teleport but Susa and Samson wanted to walk so we walked.

"I guess we need the exercise anyway. Seeing as we teleport everywhere we need to go." Collian remarked.

Two days later we arrived in Varrock much to Collian's and my relief. Susa had talked almost nonstop the whole way and Samson talked quite a bit too. More than once I had to bite my lip to keep myself from yelling at them to shut up for once. We checked into the Blue Moon Inn then went about the city.

"Hey guys come look! There's something going on at the castle!" Susa suddenly exclaimed and ran towards it with Samson in tow.

Collian and I looked at each other and sighed then followed them towards the crowd gathering in front of the castle gates.

"What's going on?" I asked a nearby observer.

"A prince from a distant land has just arrived at the castle in hopes to win Princess Scully's hand in marriage." The observer said, trying to get a view through the crowd.

"Oh joy." Collian said quietly.

I chuckled and tried to spot Susa or Samson.

"Where did they go?" I asked aloud.

"I think I see Susa at the front. I can't see Samson though." Collian said, looking over the crowd.

I nodded and we headed towards the front. Pushing my way through I made it up to Susa and found Samson beside her.

"Oh isn't that so romantic? It's like what you read in stories!" Susa said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh is it like what you read in stories?" I asked.

"A prince comes from a far off land, speaks with the king, king makes him do some dreadfully hard task, prince succeeds then gets to wed the princess." Susa said, rolling her eyes.

"He just arrived here. How do you know that he's going to do all that?" Collian asked.

"Yea, that's fairytale stuff. This is real life. I don't think that's going to happen." I remarked, quite forgetting that this is the land of fairytales.

Susa just rolled her eyes and went right by the guards into the castle.

"They've got to get a better security system here." I commented loud enough for only Samson and Collian to hear.

They nodded but went inside anyway.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" a guard asked when we approached the door to the castle.

"We've come to see Reldo and seek his great wisdom." Susa lied.

"Very well. You may come in." the guard said, nonchalantly.

When out of the guard's ear range I said, "Just why are we here?"

"I want to meet the prince and princess. Duh!" She answered.

"Yea well I think I might go to the library since we are here." Collian said.

We parted ways, Samson going with Susa and I going with Collian. For a couple of hours I stayed in the library, looking at the different books and speaking with Reldo. I got to borrow a book from him about the history of Runescape and Collian got a book about the history of archery. We bid Reldo goodbye then met up with Susa and Samson in the castle gardens.

"I'm guessing you didn't meet the royalty?" I said, observing Susa's disappointed expression.

"No, we didn't." She sighed.

"Ah well. You tried. Now let's get out of here. Unless you two want to get a book?" Collian said.

They shook their heads and we went to leave when I noticed another person in the corner of the gardens.

"Greetings! How are you on this fine day?" I greeted the stranger.

"Hm? Oh hello. I'm alright. And yourself?" the man said.

"Pretty good. I'm Minuial and these are my friends Susa, Samson, and my boyfriend Collian." I introduced them all.

"I'm Seriousfun. It's nice to meet you all." He said.

"Seriousfun? The royal jester?" Collian asked.

"Yes that's me." Seriousfun nodded.

"Hm, you don't seem all that cheerful for a jester." Susa commented.

"Susa!" Collian and I hissed.

"No it's alright. I'm not that cheerful today. Usually I am." Seriousfun sighed.

"Why not so cheerful today? I mean it's a beautiful day and the prince has arrived…"

Seriousfun sighed again at mention of the prince.

"The prince is why I'm not so cheerful. I hope the king gives him an impossible quest to do to win Princess Scully."

"Told you the king makes the prince do quests." Susa whispered.

I shushed her then turned back to Seriousfun, "Why do you hope that?"

"For many years I have worked at this castle and have grown to care greatly for the princess. That is why I do not like the prince being here."

"So you love the princess?" Collian asked.

"Yes."

"That's so sweet. Does the princess know?" Susa asked.

"No. I can't let her know cause then the king might find out. If he finds out I'm fired. Or worse. I can't tell her. I shouldn't of even told you. Please don't tell anyone what I have just told you." Seriousfun asked.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us." Susa promised.

Collian and I looked at each other. We knew Susa had a rather big mouth and could spill a secret without meaning to. I began thinking of visiting Wizard Makemesmile and asking him if he knew of a spell that could erase part of a person's memory.

"We should get going. I wish you the best of luck, Seriousfun." I told him.

"Yes, good luck with this. Who knows, maybe the prince will fail and you'll win the princess' hand." Samson said.

"Maybe. Thank you. And goodbye."

We headed for the gate and were almost home free when Susa squealed, "Oh my god! It's the prince and princess!"

Sure enough, in the court yard the prince was speaking with Princess Scully. Being nosy, Susa insisted on watching them.

"We might learn something of the prince's quest." Susa said.

"I honestly don't really care about the prince's quest. Unless he's going to fight the King Black Dragon. I'd want to see that." I said watching the prince.

The prince and princess talked a moment longer then the prince left. I chuckled as the princess' polite smile left her face and she sighed with what sounded relief.

"He can't be that bad." I remarked to her.

The princess jumped slightly then turned to us.

"No he's not that bad. He just talks about himself and all he's done all the time it seems." The princess said coming over to us.

"But he's only been here a couple hours. Maybe he doesn't talk about himself all the time but during the little time you spoke to him he did." Samson pointed out.

"Normally I would agree but according to all the guards that came with him he does this all the time at home too. Oh where are my manners? My name is Princess Scully. And you are?"

"I'm Collian. This is my girlfriend Minuial and our friends Susa and Samson." Collian said, taking care of introductions this time.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now between you and me I hope Branson fails in his quest and goes home. He's not the one I'm interested in." Princess Scully said.

"Oh? What prince does have your attention then?" Susa asked.

Princess Scully looked around then whispered, "Well, he's not really a prince. Unfortunately I don't know if he likes me and even if he does our relationship would be forbidden since he is not royalty."

"That law is so stupid. Royalty should be able to marry whoever they love. Not stuck with one of the few other princes or princesses." I stated.

"Oh I agree. But father loves to follow all the rules to the hilt. I doubt I could convince him to change the rules just for me." Princess Scully sighed.

"If I may be so bold, who is it that you like?" Collian asked.

"Well, this is probably going to sound silly but…….I like the royal jester."

I had to do a double take to make sure I heard her right.

"No way! You mean Seriousfun?" Susa exclaimed.

"Well yes. You know him?" Princes Scully said slightly confused about Susa's reaction.

"Yea we do. Hey what would you do if you found out that he liked you too?" Susa asked.

Princess Scully thought.

"Hm, I don't really know. I've never thought about it. I guess I would try to let him know I like him without father finding out. I'm not sure what father would say about this."

"Alrighty then. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Princess Scully but we have to go. See you later!" Susa said as she ran out the gates.

Samson, Collian, and I looked at each other and Princess Scully and shrugged. We said bye to Princess Scully then found Susa at Blue Moon Inn.

"What in Runescape was all that about?" I demanded.

"Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker! Jester Seriousfun likes Princess Scully and Princess Scully likes Seriousfun. Neither know of the others feelings. We just need to somehow get these two together and let the sparks fly!" Susa said quickly, pacing the room.

"Uh, Samson and I are going to sit this one out. You two girls have fun." Collian said.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked as they headed for the door.

"We've got some, uh, training to do. Yea that's it. I'm going to teach Samson a little more about archery." Collian said and he and Samson were out the door and gone.

"That's fine. Guys don't understand the art of matchmaking anyway. So Minuial this is what we need to do…."

And Susa went way into the night making a plan to get Seriousfun and Princess Scully together.

The next day Prince Branson left the castle on his quest and we went to the castle to put our plan in motion. I met Seriousfun and after talking to him for awhile gave him a note written by me and Susa but told him it was from Princess Scully. Susa did the same with Princess Scully. The notes said:

_Dear (Princess Scully or Seriousfun),_

_There is something of great importance that I must tell you. Please come alone to the gardens at midnight. I'll be waiting for you._

_Signed,_

_(Princess Scully or Seriousfun)_

Having planted the notes we sat back and waited. Being a warrior and skills woman that travels Runescape I have learned to have much patience. Susa on the other hand, has not quite developed that virtue. I was ready to strangle that girl by the time dinner rolled around. I gave her 3k gp and told her to go shopping to get her out of my hair for a few hours. She asked me to join her but I told her I needed to speak with Reldo about an event in the book I had borrowed. It was a lie but I did end up talking to him about the book anyway. So it turned out to be the truth by accident. Half an hour before midnight Susa and I met just outside the garden and hid in the trees so we could watch Princess Scully's and Seriousfun's meeting. At exactly midnight Princess Scully and Seriousfun arrived in the garden and I suddenly wished I had a bowl of popcorn.

"Good evening Princess." Seriousfun greeted her.

"Good evening Seriousfun." Princess Scully greeted him back.

They stood there a moment in uncomfortable silence.

"So why'd…." they started at the same time.

"You first." Seriousfun said with a slight laugh.

"Ok. What was it that you needed to tell me?" Princess Scully asked.

Seriousfun was confused, "Nothing. I thought you needed to tell me something."

"No. But didn't you write me a note saying there was something important you needed to tell me?" Princess Scully asked.

"That's what I thought you did!" Seriousfun exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't?"

"I didn't. You didn't?"

"I did not."

"Then who….? Minuial! She was the one who gave me the note!" Seriousfun told her.

"Susa gave me my note. So this was their doing?"

Seriousfun nodded, "It would seem so. But why?"

Princess Scully thought and I could almost see the light bulb come on when she figured it out. I smiled and knew our work was done. Motioning to Susa I convinced her to follow me quietly down the tree. Disappointed Susa came with me back to the Blue Moon Inn.

"So how'd it go?" Collian asked when I came into our room.

"Well, we gave them the note, got them to meet, and I think Princess Scully figured out why we did that. We'll just have to see tomorrow if it worked." I said as I got into my bed.

Collian nodded and went back to sleep.

The next morning Susa and I went to the castle so I could return Collian's and my books that we had borrowed. Oh and we also wanted to see what had become of Seriousfun's and Princess Scully's meeting.

"Ahem, Minuial. Susa. Can I speak with you a moment?" a voice said as we entered the library.

I turned to see Seriousfun standing outside the library with a 'What were you thinking?' look. I couldn't help but feel like a child waiting for their parent to announce their punishment for whatever they had done wrong.

"Well good morning Seriousfun. How are you today?" I greeted.

"Good. So you thought we wouldn't figure it out, hm?" Seriousfun said.

"Figure what out? I have no idea what you're talking about." Susa said innocently.

"Don't give me that. I know you two wrote the notes and set Princess Scully and I up. I must admit it was rather clever though wrong as you deceived us both. And I just wanted to tell you…."

"Listen Seriousfun, we're sorry. But with what we knew we had to try something." I apologized.

Seriousfun held up his hand to silence me. "I'm not finished. As I was saying I wanted to tell you thank you. Thanks to you two's intervening you got me and Scully together."

Susa and I grinned.

"So you two are a couple?" Susa asked.

Seriousfun smiled and nodded, "Between you and me we are. But if anyone else says anything else don't you dare say a word!"

"Indeed. If one of you says anything I'm afraid we'll have to punish you somehow." Princess Scully teased as she came up to the group.

"Oh we wouldn't want that. Our lips are sealed." I said making a zipping motion over my mouth.

We talked for a long time then Seriousfun had to go do his job and Princess Scully had some things to do herself. I returned the book to Reldo. Feeling good for getting those two together, I agreed to go shopping with Susa and didn't complain once, a first for me.

It had been a very good day.


	20. The Message

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Runescape. It belongs to the lucky people of Jagex.

A big thanks to mirawriter and pokiejason for reviewing on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this next one just as much.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – The Message**

Another year passed rather uneventfully. The only thing that occurred that was notable was Chanelle was expecting another child in about 3 months. Much to Susa's dismay, my love for traveling increased instead of decreased as I now could travel everywhere with Collian. Oh and I made it a point to visit every city in Runescape so Susa could call me Miss. I've Been To Every City In Runescape. Other than that it was a rather uneventful year.

But that was about to change.

One day while in Rellekka Collian and I got a message from Wizard Makemesmile asking that we come immediately to Wizards Tower for an urgent meeting. Concerned, we teleported Falador then made all haste to Wizards Tower. When we arrived, there were many others there for the meeting. Each person was someone that was a master at a particular skill like magic or archery, or was extremely skilled in combat. This only increased our concern as we talked with the others, trying to find out what was going on. Finally Wizard Makemesmile came out to address us all.

"My friends I thank you for coming here today. Unfortunately it is not a happy occasion that brings us all together. As many of you have noticed these past few years evil creatures have been appearing throughout the world, threatening it and our way of life. I brought you here today to tell you that we have uncovered the reasoning for the appearances of these creatures. The gods are moving again and are preparing to finish their war once and for all."

Many people gasped while some nodded gravely, everyone whispering amongst themselves about this finding. I glanced at Collian and he looked very dismal, knowing that what he said two years ago was indeed true.

The wise wizard held up his hand for silence before continuing.

"We have also discovered that these evil creatures from every race are gathering up north in the wilderness. They mean to invade our lands and destroy us all!"

The crowd erupted into yells and threats made towards the gods or the creatures.

"We'll meet them then! Show them that we won't just stand by and let them do this!" someone yelled above the crowd.

Everyone shouted their agreement.

"Peace! That is why I have called you here. We need to form a massive army to meet these beings. Send word to all those capable of fighting and ask them to join us in battle! In one month's time we shall meet this evil army and make them regret the day they crawled out from the shadow! Use this time wisely to prepare for battle!"

A massive cheer went through the crowd and many didn't even stay to hear anymore, eager to spread the word to their comrades. Collian went off to discuss this meeting with a friend he saw earlier. I made my way through the crowd up to where Makemesmile was standing talking with a mage. He finished his conversation then turned to me.

"Hello Minuial. It has been many a month since I last saw you." He greeted me.

"Yes it has. Tell me Makemesmile, do we have a chance of winning this war? I have traveled all the lands of Runescape and the number of evil beings seems limitless."

Makemesmile looked grim, "There is always a chance as long as you have hope. Though the chance is slim. Even if we were to gather up everyone in the lands, their army size will still surpass ours."

I sighed, anticipating this answer.

"Will you be joining the battle?" I asked.

Makemesmile looked at me and smiled, "This war is going to determine the fate of Runescape. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I plan to lead this army into battle and to victory."

I laughed quietly, "I should have guessed. I shall see you in a month's time then."

As I began to walk away Makemesmile called to me.

"Good luck Minuial!"

"And to you! Goodbye!"

I hunted down Collian and we teleported to Catherby. We explained the situation to Susa and her family and her boyfriend.

"What are you going to do?" Chanelle asked.

"I am going into the wilderness to train for the battle. If I am going to fight I want to know that I did all that I could to prepare." I said.

"And I will be joining her. We all need to prepare for this." Collian added.

"I shall help you guys." Susa said and Samson echoed this.

"How?" I asked.

"You guys will need runes and arrows and potions. And as many as you can get. We shall help by making those for you." Samson said.

"Me and Lucius will do that as well. I learned how to make potions many years ago and still remember how to do it." Chanelle offered.

"That would be great. Any help like that, that we can get will be greatly appreciated." Collian said gratefully.

We talked some more about what we would need in the wilderness and in the war and how we would get it. We stayed the night at Susa's then departed the next morning for the wilderness.

* * *

So was it good, bad, just plain awful? I won't know unless you review and tell me! 


	21. Commander and Hediora

Sorry I didn't post this sooner! I tried to but the site kept saying it couldn't upload it for some reason. But I finally got it to work today. (As if you couldn't tell already.) So I'm very sorry again to everyone and thank you for waiting so very patiently! Anywho...

**Mifrocher - **Why thank you. I'm glad you think so.

**Mirawriter - **I hope you like the fight scenes latter on in the war. I'm not very good at writing those so I hope people like it. Hehe, don't you just love cliffhangers? By the way, where did you come up with your username? I like it.

**nightmare-kingdom-** Thanks! And I certainly plan to! )

**burg girl- **Wow, I've never had someone write so many reviews one right after the other. It makes me feel special. ) I'm glad the story makes you smile. Nothing better than a story that can get an emotional reaction from the reader, be it a smile, laugh, cursing, or crying. It let's the author know that they have done their job well. Oh and I'm a big romance geek too. grins

**pokiejason**- Well, since you were patient here's the chapter for ya!

And to anyone I missed I'm sorry and thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you all like this next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Commander and Hediora**

Over that month time period everyone throughout the lands was preparing for the war, whether it was by making supplies for the warriors or honing their combat skills. For a week Collian and I would train, rest in a town over the weekend and make arrows or runes, then return to the wilderness for another week. Finally the day came where we were to meet in Varrock. I sighed as I looked out over Catherby.

(Author's Note: Warning. Kinda sappy part coming up.)

"Well, we have everything now. You ready to go?" Collian said coming up behind me.

"I can't help but think we could have done more. Could of training harder, made more arrows and runes, prepared more potions. Will what we did be enough?" I said my back to him.

Collian was silent a moment as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him and laid his head on my right shoulder.

"I don't know if it will be enough. But I do know that we did all we could. We trained until we could barely stand, made enough runes and arrows to supply a small army, and made dozens of every kind of potion needed. There is nothing else we could have done."

"Yes but….."

Collian cut me off by turning me around and giving me a quick kiss then looking in my eyes.

"Minuial, we did all we could. Don't wear yourself out with all these 'If only's. We've prepared as much as we could in a month and now we just need to meet them in battle and show them how much we have prepared. Even if it does prove to not be enough we won't go down without a fight. That's all we can do. Alright?"

I thought over his words then agreed. We had done all we could.

"Good. Now do me a favor and promise me something."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Just promise to do this for me." Collian repeated.

"I won't promise anything until I know what it is that I'm promising to do." I said.

"Promise me that you'll be careful and not die in battle. If you die on me I swear I'll raise you from the dead and strangle you for leaving me." Collian teased.

I laughed, "But if you strangle me wouldn't that defeat the purpose of bringing me back to life?"

"Nope because I wouldn't strangle you so much that you die again." Collian replied with a smile.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "Alright whatever."

"Just promise you won't leave." Collian said turning serious.

"Oh yea I'm going to promise that someone's not going to kill me in battle." I laughed.

"I'm serious, Minuial."

"So am I Collian. I can't promise that I won't die. That's like promising the world's never going to end. I _can_ promise that I'll be careful though." I pointed out.

"Alright promise me that then." Collian sighed.

"I will on one condition. You have to be careful too. I may not raise you from the dead if you die and strangle you but I would beat you over the head for leaving me when I saw you in heaven." I said in a mock serious tone.

Collian laughed, "Well I don't want that to happen do I? Alright I promise."

"Oh and you also have to promise that if you do die I get all your gems and other shiny things."

"What is it with you and gems?" Collian asked.

"They're shiny. That's why I said gems and other shiny things. I like staring at shiny things cause they so pretty!"

Collian shook his head, "You're weird."

"Love you too. Now let's skedaddle on out of here."

(Author's Note: Ok sappy part over.)

Collian and I said our goodbyes to Samson, Susa, and her family then teleported with all of our items to Varrock. Well, tried to at least. The city was so packed that we ended up teleporting to the outskirts of Varrock. There were people who had come to fight and people who came to bid the fighters goodbye and good luck. I smiled slightly as I looked out at all those who planned to fight only to frown when I noticed that there were many newbie fighters here.

"Surely they are not going to let the newbies fight?" I asked.

"They are. They said we need all the help we can get, even from the newbie fighters." A man said next to me.

I looked and smiled when I saw my old friend, Seriousfun.

"Hello there Serious. Come to join the battle?" I asked.

Seriousfun shook his head, "No, the battle scene isn't for me. I prefer life as a court jester."

I nodded, knowing this was probably going to be his answer.

"So how's Scully?" I asked after looking around.

Collian at this point saw someone he wanted to talk to and walked away.

"She is doing fine. A little upset by the upcoming war. We all are. It is a very delicate matter in the castle." Seriousfun said with a sigh.

"Yea. So does the king know about you and her yet?" I asked.

Seriousfun smiled, "Nope and it's been a year now. I'm rather surprised that he has not figured it out yet but grateful too. I'd rather not know what he'd do to me were he to discover this relationship."

"You can't hide this forever you know. Perhaps when we come back in victory the king will be so pleased by the turnout of the battle that he will not mind your relationship. The trick is going to be getting the timing right. Think you can do that?"

"Minuial, I'm a court jester. Tricks are my middle name."

I laughed, "Oh yes how could I forget?"

I talked with Seriousfun a bit longer then went off to find Wizard Makemesmile. I found him going over battle plans with some of the toughest warriors that had a lot of experience in the wild. He looked up as I approached.

"Ah Minuial! Glad you're here. I would like to talk with you and Collian about the upcoming battle." Makemesmile said, while nodding about something one of the warriors had said.

"Um ok. Let me go find him again and I'll be right back."

The wizard nodded and turned back to the battle plans.

I searched through the crowds and with Seriousfun's help managed to locate Collian. We proceeded over to Makemesmile to see what he wanted.

"Good you're back."

Collian and I nodded, waiting for an explanation on why Wizard Makemesmile wished to speak with us.

"I'm sure you two have noticed the newbie fighters here." Makemesmile said nodding towards a group of them.

"Ah about that. Are we really going to let them fight?" Collian asked.

"Yes we are. We need everyone which unfortunately means the newbie fighters too."

I frowned not liking this one bit.

"It's about them that I wish to speak with you about. There are a lot of them and we need someone to lead them. I would do it myself but I'm overseeing another area. Minuial, I would like to ask you to lead them and keep them safe along with Hediora. She is also leading the newbie fighters. If we're going to lose any life today I'd rather not lose any newbies as they have just started in their adventures. I'm asking you cause I know that during your time here you were very willing to help those fresh off Tutorial Island. Will you do this?"

I nodded, "Of course. I shall do my best to keep them safe."

He smiled, "Thank you. Now Collian, I'd like you to oversee an area of archers. There are so many archers that we need many master archers to lead them. As you know the archers are in the front so you will be on the front lines."

"Alright. Just tell me where to go and I shall do it."

"Good and thanks. We shall move into the wilderness in half an hour at this point. We need everyone to be ready by then." Makemesmile said, pointing to a spot near us on a map.

"I'll make sure my group is ready." I said.

Collian echoed my response and went off to find his group. Wizard Makemesmile pointed Hediora out to me and returned to organizing everyone else. I went up Hediora and introduced myself.

"Hello I'm Minuial. Wizard Makemesmile told me to come lead the newbies along side you."

Hediora looked at me and smiled with a nod, "Yea he told me you might be coming to help. I'm Hediora pleasure to meet you. Though it'd be nice if we could of met under better circumstances."

I sighed, "Yea but we gotta take what we can get right now."

"Yea. Well I'll introduce you to the newbies. Hey guys pay attention!"

All the newbie fighters looked up and came closer except for a few who thought themselves to be hot shots, though their number was small. Seemed the upcoming war humbled many and I knew actual battle would humble the rest. Once Hediora had all the newbies attention she continued.

"This here is Minuial. She is a commander along side with me and you will listen to her and obey her. Is that clear? Are there any questions?"

"I've got one. When are we going into battle?" a guy with red hair and iron armor towards the front asked.

"Wizard Makemesmile said we are to depart in less than half an hour and we need to be ready by then." I answered.

Several whispered amongst themselves about this new information but most stayed quiet. Hediora turned away from them to address me.

"Wizard Makemesmile wanted to keep these guys as safe as possible and not lose one of them. Now you probably know as well as me this is going to be next to impossible but I believe if we can keep these guys towards the center or back of the army we can keep casualties down to a minimum." Hediora informed me.

"Preferably the center in back as there shouldn't be any enemies coming from that direction as that's where we just came from. I would rather not have them in the battle at all but who am I to argue with a wizard?" I said, lowering my voice for the last part.

I knew the newbies wouldn't like it too well if they heard me saying they shouldn't be here.

"I'm not trained much in the mage areas so if a wizard tells me to do something I usually do it. I'd rather not find myself as a toad or something like that."

I laughed, "Yea. I'm trained in magic. My beginners training was done by Wizard Makemesmile himself."

Hediora was surprised, "Really? He trained you?"

"Yep. But I still wouldn't argue with him. One cause he's stronger than me and two he helped me get this far so I owe him."

Hediora nodded in agreement. We talked for a few more minutes then began to get our group lined up and prepared to march out into the wild. Finally Makemesmile gave the command and began to lead our massive army deep into the wild.

"This place is so quiet. It's unsettling as there's usually some sounds of battle from nearby warriors." Hediora commented.

I agreed feeling very uneasy going into such a desolate place. I didn't care much for the wilderness to begin with due to all the annoying monsters that lived here that were quite dangerous, yet handy for training and those dragon hides sold for a nice price if you survived long enough to grab some.

We marched for maybe an hour before coming to a halt in an area usually occupied by dragons.

"Minuial. Hediora. Aren't there usually dragons here?" a guy with light brown hair and bronze armor asked.

My eyebrows went up in surprise, "Why yes. But how do you know this? Very few newbies know of such things in the wilderness."

"My father used to travel all over Runescape and would tell stories about his adventures. He also taught me all the areas to avoid in the wilderness and for what reason." The guy answered.

"Hm, interesting. What is your name?" I asked.

"Petulan."

"Your father must have been a powerful and brave warrior for usually only they venture into the wilderness. Even then many do not know all the areas of the wild extremely well. Tell me, is your father here?" Hediora asked.

Petulan nodded, "Yea he's up with those on the front line."

I grimaced as I thought about those on the front line. They were going to be the very first of us to fight and the very first to die. That was the price paid by several on the front line in the history of war.

After about 20 minutes of standing around my group grew impatient and I went to find Makemesmile to find out what was going on. I jogged up to the front line and saw the wizard looking out over the land.

"Makemesmile? What is it?" I asked.

"They are coming. We shall wait here for them." He answered simply.

Looking out onto the land I couldn't figure out how he knew that.

"You still have much to learn in the art of magic, Minuial. Remind me to teach you how to sense the approach of others after this is all over."

I jumped and looked at him in surprise, "How…?"

"Have I never told you that I can read minds?" Makemesmile said with a grin, knowing full well he hadn't.

"No! That would have been very nice information to have." I said, annoyed.

"I suppose. But it would have changed nothing unless you figured out how to block your mind from being read."

"Anything else I should know about you?" I asked.

"_Only the fact that I can speak directly to your mind as well."_ Makemesmile's voice echoed in my head.

"Ach! Don't do that!"

"_What? This?"_

"Yes that! That's just creepy! And not natural." I said, quite unnerved by this recent event.

"Actually it's quite natural. Anyone can do it they just have to know how. I find it very handy to speak with mindspeech because you cannot tell a lie when using mindspeech. This is handy when dealing with politicians as you can never trust them."

"Indeed. Maybe this mindspeech is better than I thought. Perhaps you can teach me if we survive the war?"

"_When_ we survive the war. You say 'if' and that's just saying there is a chance of failure. Why fight if you know you will die? That is what your mind is going to tell your body subconsciously. Now say it with me, 'I will survive this war.'" Makemesmile ordered.

"I will survive this war."

"Good." Makemesmile nodded with satisfaction then gazed back over the land.

He frowned as he scanned the landscape then pointed to an area on the horizon. Following his gaze I saw at the limit of my eyesight the coming of the evil army.

Makemesmile had a grim smile, "So it begins."

* * *

Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Who will die? Will our heros win? Find out next time on Welcome to Runescape! (I sound like a tv show announcer. Anyway please review! Reviews are my anti-drug!) 


	22. The First Battle

Minuial: Hey everyone! Calime07 would like us to tell you that she does not own Runescape or American Soldier so you have no reason to sue her.  
Collian: Calime07 doesn't really own anything if you think about it.  
Makemesmile: 'rolls eyes' Of course she doesn't. She is a poor college student who has barely enough money for her books!  
Minuial: Stupid college. It's keeping her from updating sooner! Teachers stop assigning her homework so she can update!  
Collian: I don't think that's going to work, Minuial. Besides we need to thank everyone who reviewed then get on the with the story.  
Minuial: Alright uh let's start with **SO**. I liked doing that part in this story. It was fun and made the scene not so serious. Made people smile or at least I hoped it did.  
Makemesmile: I am sure it did. Now **Saruon and Morgoth, **we are very pleased that this story humors you so and that you love it so much. We plan to make the following chapters just as good or better and hope you like the just as much.  
Susa: 'jumping up and down' Oh oh! Let me do the next one! **Kodomoy**, yea isn't it just the greatest story ever? Ok maybe not ever but it is pretty good. We are so glad you like you like it's one of the best! And because you think so we're going to continue the story!  
Minuial: Uh thanks, Susa. Ok **KillerJawz**, you're forgiven for not reviewing earlier simply because you reviewed at least once. That's all we ask of our readers but we're thrilled by those who review several times. They're what keep us going. We are trying to get the last ones out as fast as we can but like we said earlier the author has been forced to do other things by her professors. Please don't break the chair while waiting for the last few chapters.  
Makemesmile: **Silver047**, we are glad you find the story enjoyable and the plot to be acceptable. The author sometimes doubts her ability of making the plot interesting so is happy to hear people like it.  
Samson: I would like to do the next one. **Burg Girl**, yes sorry it is another cliff hanger. But they are a good way of ending the chapter because it keeps the audience coming back since they have an unfulfilled need to know what happens next.  
Collian: I guess this means it's my turn. **Mifrocher**, wow I haven't seen that many 'plz's in a review before. I think I saw an 'omg' too but I'll have to go back and check. As far as I know Calime07 isn't going to kill me off...right, Calime07?  
Calime07: 'looks up from doing her english biography paper and grins mysteriously' Wouldn't you like to know?  
Collian: That is kinda why I asked.  
Calime07: Well, I'm not telling. You'll have to wait and see. Now please finish the reviews for me.  
Minuial: I call the last one! **Forty Two42**, hm a word more fitting than 'amazing'...well maybe 'astounding' or perhaps 'marvelous'...or 'remarkable' works I guess. But I think 'amazing' is a good way to describe it. But I'll let you decide if you like one of the others better. As for the minor typos, Calime07 doesn't have a beta to help her with that. She does that all on her own, usually at 1 in the morning so she tends to miss some things. She really needs to find herself a good beta. "Trials of a Pure" sound interesting. We shall make sure Calime07 checks into that. Oooo, you added the story as a favorite!! Yayness! That makes us feel extra special!  
Makemesmile: And to all the people we missed, we apologize and know that the cast of Welcome to Runescape and its author greatly appreciate you taking the time to review.  
Everyone: Thanks everyone!  
Minuial: And onto the show!

**

* * *

**

I raced back to my group to tell them to get ready. The war was beginning.  
"Minuial what is it?" Hediora called to me.  
"They're coming! Get everybody up!" I called back.  
"Alright everyone! Listen up!" I paused as everyone stopped talking at looked at me, "The enemy is approaching due north and will be here within the next thirty minutes. If you wish to turn back do so now. We will not think any less of you." I paused and heard several people talk about leaving but no one followed through.  
"I'm going to assume then that all of you here know the danger you are facing and know that yes, it is possible that you could be killed, or perhaps a comrade of yours killed. That is the way of war. This means we should fight twice as hard to ensure victory in this war to end all wars!"  
Several cheers went up in the group. Hediora and I went about the group giving some last minute advice, reassuring those who were afraid but still willing to fight, and just helping everyone in every way we could. Most talking ceased once we began to hear the approaching army. It was a horrible sound. The grunts and indecipherable talking of the goblins, the roars of the dragons and demons, the thunderous steps of the giants, the whinnying of the black unicorns, the screeching of the giants bats, and many other evil beings I couldn't decipher; all joined together in an evil, horrendous choir. A young lad, by the name of Phillious who I had met earlier, near me, shook as he listened with the rest of us but he stood his ground. My heart went out to him and I laid my hand on his shoulder, letting him know he wasn't alone.  
"It'll be alright Phillious. Have faith and be brave."  
He looked at me, "How can I be brave when I am so afraid?"  
"Bravery is not the lack of fear. It is merely the use of it to make yourself greater." I said, quoting something a friend had told me many years ago before I arrived in Runescape.  
"Do you ever get scared?" Phillious asked.  
"Yes. I am scared right now. But I will not let my fear rule me." I answered.  
"Wow, I didn't think you were scared now. You don't seem to be."  
I smiled at him, "That is called acting and is a very handy skill to have."  
Phillious managed a small smile, "I shall have to learn this new skill along with many others."  
I nodded, "If I get the chance after this war I shall teach you them myself."  
The boy looked at me with his wide brown eyes full of wonder, "Really? You'd teach me how to be like the great protectors of our lands?"  
"Of course. Someone has to make sure the younger generations can protect the lands just as their forefathers did." I said with a smile.  
"That would be great! Thank you for offering to teach me, Commander!" Phillious said happily.  
I laughed, "Just call me Minuial."  
"Ok Minuial."  
I smiled at this innocent boy, my heart clenching at the thought of him having to face this horrible army. I turned from him and faced our doom that was steadily approaching ever closer.  
I heard commands being given at the front lines as the army came ever closer. Being at the back of the army, it would be a few minutes longer before the newbie group saw any action. Hediora and I exchanged glances then drew our arrows and strung them to our bows, ready to fire once the enemy was in range. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to block out the noise as the archers fired their first round into the advancing army. The shrieks let us know that a few arrows had found their mark. Whether it had been a fatal one, we would never know for sure.  
I heard the young warriors behind me move around nervously as the battle came closer to us and I made a vow to protect them with all I had. Hediora told me later that it seemed to be an eternity before they reached us. That didn't make sense as to me it was just a few seconds. My group was separated from the enemy by hundreds of warriors but some of the enemy was still slowly making its way to the back of the army. A bat that an archer had missed swooped in on our group only to be felled by a good shot from Hediora. I saw a jungle spider coming, poisoning warriors as it came, and let one of my arrows pierce one of its many eyes. I quickly grabbed another arrow and strung it to my bow, delivering the fatal blow to the spider's skull.  
After that first kill, a strange calm fell over me. I don't know if it was my survival instinct or what. But as I was fighting, keeping the monsters from getting to the newbies as best I could, I recall watching the whole thing indifferently as if watching a movie. It was the strangest feeling as I was 100 aware of all that was going on around me.  
I settled into a pattern; Grab, string, aim, shoot. Grab, string, aim, shoot. Or if the enemy was too close for the use of my bow or a friendly was too close, I would grab my sword, fight, kill, then bring my bow back out.  
We did this for over 5 hours, occasionally getting breaks as those in front took care of monsters before they reached us. A reckless newbie had to be taken aside and given an anti-poison as they took on a jungle spider three times as strong as them. We had a few other scares but we hadn't lost any of the newbie fighters as far as I knew. This I was grateful for and was very proud of my group. They fought tirelessly and bravely especially for such young and inexperienced warriors.  
I had just finished off a particularly nasty unicorn when a cheer went through the front lines.  
"Hediora! What is happening?" I called to her.  
She shrugged looking confused.  
"The enemy is retreating! We won this battle!" a nearby commander exclaimed.  
"Yes but not the war. They will regroup and charge for another round." Hediora pointed out.  
I nodded as I started going about the newbie group, assessing the damage done.  
"They say we're going to rest and heal up here. Anyone with serious wounds is to be tended to by a mage." Hediora informed me when I returned.  
"There seem to be no major wounds among ours. One has a nasty cut that'll need stitching, that reckless one is still recovering from the poison, but other than that nothing serious. I am thankful for this small blessing." I reported.  
"Good. I shall go stitch up that one with the nasty cut. How about you see to the spider victim?"  
"Alright."  
We went to do our appointed tasks then told everyone to rest up and get some food in them. Finally we were able to sit down and rest.  
Finding a comfortable spot, Hediora and I sat down and ate our food in silence. I finished my food quickly then sat observing everyone else moving about me. Watching all the warriors preparing for the next battle made me remember a song from home.  
"What's that song?" Hediora asked.  
I jumped, startled, "I beg your pardon?"  
"The song. The one you were just humming." Hediora explained.  
"Oh, I didn't realize I was humming it. It's a song from my homeland called 'American Soldier'. America is the name of my homeland." I said.  
"America? Is that one of the countries beyond the border?"  
I nodded.  
"Can you sing it please?" an eavesdropping girl asked.  
"Oh I dunno. I don't have that great of a singing voice." I said, suddenly self-conscious.  
"Come on. I'm sure you sound great. Sing the song for us." Hediora urged me.  
I sighed and gave in.  
(Author's Note: Song is in italics. You don't have to read it if you don't want to.)

_I don't do it for the money  
There's bills that I can't pay  
I don't do it for the glory  
I just do it anyway  
Providing for our future's my responsibility  
Yeah I'm real good under pressure  
Being all that I can be_

_And I can't call in sick on Mondays  
when the weekends been too strong  
I just work straight through the holidays  
And sometimes all night long.  
You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door  
Hey, I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey, I'm true down to the core  
And I will always do my duty no matter what the price  
I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice  
Oh, and I don't want to die for you  
but if dyin's asked of me  
I'll bear that cross with honor  
'cause freedom don't come free_

_I'm an American soldier, an American  
beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand  
When Liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right  
I'm out here on the front line  
Sleep in peace tonight  
American soldier, I'm an American soldier_

When I finished those that listened clapped for me.  
"What do you mean you can't sing? That was great. I like that song too. Maybe you should change the lyrics to Runescape Soldier for this battle though." Hediora commented.  
I laughed as I mentally sang the chorus with Runescape instead of American. It sounded funny.  
"Has anyone seen Phillious?" I suddenly asked, looking for the kid I had spoken to before battle.  
"He was slain by an ice warrior, Minuial." Someone replied.  
"What? Where? Why did no one inform me of this? How did we miss that?" Hediora asked.  
"Can you should me where he was killed?" I asked.  
The newbie nodded and showed me and Hediora to where Phillious' body still lay, buried under an ice warrior over 60 yards away from where the newbie group had stayed. I assume it was the same warrior that had killed the boy and the warrior just happened to be slain right after. But it had been killed a moment too late for Phillious. Hediora checked his body over then sighed.  
"Poor kid. I wish I could say he died instantly but…his throat was slit so he bled to death. I wish I knew how he had wandered away from the protection of our group without detection..." She told me.  
I looked down at the youth who should have grown to be a great warrior who traveled the lands then settled down to start a family. The boy who I had promised I would teach everything to. But now because of these devils...these monsters, this evil army over the horizon, he would never be that.  
The horror of what I had just been through and had blocked out came crashing down on me and I screamed as I punched the dead tree next to me.  
"Goddamnit! Why must fate be this way?! Why?!" I screamed.  
I had lost my self-control. I screamed in anger and attacked the tree with my fists some more. Then my anger subsided and all I could do was cry, clutching my now bloody hands to my chest.  
"It's not fair." I repeated over and over.  
Hediora let me cry on her shoulder. When my tears slowed then stopped she helped me up and led me to a place off to the side where I laid down and slept.

* * *

Yea this chapter is kinda depressing. And I'm not great at battle scenes but I hope at least a couple people liked this chapter. But I won't know unless you tell me! Thanks for reading!


	23. The Final Battle

Minuial: Wow, it's only been a day and we've already got several reviews! Awesome!  
Collian: Yes it is pretty cool that so many people are following the story that closely.  
Hediora: Sure is, but we still have to do the disclaimer. Calime07 does not own Runescape. Period.  
Makemesmile: Correct. Now for the thank yous. **Silver047** it's always very good to make battles scenes dramatic and suspenseful. The trick is not over doing it. Glad you like the ending too.  
Hediora: Now for **Burg Girl**. Be careful not to knock over the computer while doing your dance. That would be bad then you could not read the last chapters. We know it is a depressing chapter. But when have battles ever not been depressing? As for Phillious, Calime07 does know someone named Phil but she made up the name Phillious. Why do you ask? And what are these video game players you speak of?  
Minuial: They are people that play a certain type of game in my world. It's kinda hard to explain.  
Hediora: Oh, I see.  
Makemesmile: 'clears throat' Alright and on to **Forty Two42**. We have not noticed that the reading was a little hard but now that you mention it we can see what you are speaking of. Glad you still enjoyed the chapter though.  
Collian: **Kodomoy** is next. Phillious was killed to help show what it is like to lose someone in battle. When you are in a war, every soldier on your side becomes your brother or sister so each lose is felt closely. As for if I die...well Calime07 still refuses to say either way. But she will not kill off my girlfriend if she knows what is good for her. 'glares at Calime07'  
Calime07: Once again, I'm not saying a word as to who lives and who dies at the end. You will simply have to wait and see.  
Minuial: Now I'm scared. Anyway, uh, to anyone we missed, which I don't think we did miss anyone, but just in case we are very sorry and thank you too! Please read on!

* * *

**Chapter 23 – The Final Battle**

"Minuial! Get up quickly! The enemy comes!" Hediora roused me.

Normally it takes me several minutes but the news that the enemy was advancing again shot me to full alert.

"Why didn't anyone wake me sooner? Is everyone and everything ready?" I asked, jumping up to survey the area for demons.

"I just received word myself. The group is currently getting set up. The army should be here in ten minutes." Hediora reported.

"Arg, this is the part I hate the most, the waiting for the enemy to reach you. What I'd give to advance onto the enemy, maybe surprise them for once. I just don't understand why Wizard Makemesmile refuses to move from this spot!" I grumbled.

This war was turning me into a very irritable person which I had previously thought to be impossible.

"Wait until you hear this. It seems when all those smaller armies lost they decided to send in everybody that they had left or so it seems." Hediora informed me.

I groaned, "Great. More good news. If you have any more please keep it to yourself. I'd rather not know the odds I face."

It seemed I hadn't lost my sarcasm yet after all these battles. It seems that some things never change.

Sighing, I gathered up what was left of my patience and waited.

It was just like the last several battles that we'd had for two weeks (Had it really only been that long? Feels like two years to me) now. The front line gives orders, the archery fires, the arrows block out the sun, and the battle ensues. But it was different this time. Before we had to pick off the few monsters that managed to avoid all the other swords, spells, and arrows; keeping causalties down to a minimum for my group as we had only lost five kids (Which was still five too many.). Terror slowly grabbed my heart in its icy grip as I watched the waves upon waves of monsters come through the lines towards the back, towards my group.

'Oh dear God help us all.' I prayed.

Hediora yelled a battle-cry and leaped into battle. The rest of the newbie group and myself echoed her cry and threw ourselves at the closest enemy. My heart cried out when I heard the first newbie fall to a moss giant. I steeled my nerves, blocked my ears, and willed that same calm to envelope me as before. If I was to survive this I couldn't be distracted.

At first I thought we might actually win this battle. But as the enemies kept coming; 3 or 4 replacing every 1 that you killed, despair began to invade my heart. All around me chaos reined as those on both sides fought and died.

I then began to understand. Earlier the battles we fought were just small battles. This battle, the one we fought at this very moment, was the full-scaled war we had been trying to prepare for. Nothing could have prepared me for this bloodshed...this violence...this slaughter of other living beings. I shook my head as I fought with another enemy. I couldn't let these thoughts cloud my thinking or else I might as well hold up a sign saying 'Easy Target!'.

For hours we fought this battle. During this I caught a glimpse of Makemesmile fighting a greater demon. I couldn't tell who was winning before I had to return my attention to my own fight.

"Minuial, how are you fairing?" I heard Hediora call to me.

"I'm still alive and fighting!" I called back.

"But not for long." An all too familiar voice said behind me.

I froze then turned.

"Javelon." I hissed and glared at him.

"Ah so you remember me. Then I'll assume you'll remember the promise I made to you when you almost ruined my life. Thankfully I was able to break out of jail and restore my life to its rightful course. But that doesn't mean I forgot what you did." Javelon said, bringing his dragon scimitar in front of him for me to see.

I smirked and switched from my bow to my rune scimitar, "Oh I didn't forget either, Javelon. To this day I look back on that day and laugh at what a fool you'd been."

Javelon narrowed his eyes, "We shall see who the fool is. I shall enjoy destroying you."

I twirled my rune scimitar once before bringing it in front of me, "No it is I who shall enjoy destroying you."

Javelon yelled then jumped at me. I blocked his attack and thus began our duel, our dance of death. He would attack and I would block then lunge at him only to have my scimitar be reflected off by a block from his scimitar or shield. We fought like this tirelessly; just dimly aware of what was going on around us.

For how long we fought I will never know. It was a long time and I was already tired and luckily for me, so was Javelon. It soon became a contest of who would tire out the fastest and make a mistake. Unfortunately we were both very well trained making this difficult battle that much harder. Finally though I found an opening in his defense, took a chance, and ran my blade into his stomach.

He looked at the scimitar then me in shock, not believing what had happened. Heck, I couldn't believe it was finally over. I watched as he fell to his knees before turning around to fight another enemy. But not before I realized my mistake. I went to turn around quickly but was stopped by a searing pain that exploded in my lower back.

"I…..told you…..I'd get my….revenge." Javelon gasped on his last breaths.

Using the last of his strength he twisted the blade sharply, causing me to scream in pain, and then he fell forward, dead.

The blinding pain was all I was aware of for what felt like forever before I was able to see that I was on my hands and knees, the battle still raging around me.

I clung desperately to consciousness, wanting to keep fighting. My body had other plans though as what remained of my strength left me and I fell over onto my side, crying out because the fall had moved the blade still embedded in my back. I couldn't seem to fight it anymore. I was done. I began to give into the darkness when a great cheer went up around me.

"Zamorak has been defeated! We won!" I heard someone yell.

I smiled faintly, knowing I was no longer needed and felt an overwhelming weariness come over me. Taking one final breath I closed my eyes and knew no more.

* * *

Makemesmile: 'blinks' Well, that was rather short and surprising.  
Minuial: You killed me?! Wait, I can't be dead! So I must not be dead and will be fine in the next chapter right?  
Calime07: 'grins'  
Makemesmile: Where is Collian?  
Calime07: He'll be back later. Don't worry. Now everyone please review! 


	24. Collian's Battle

Collian: Since Minuial has mysteriously disappeared I guess I'll be the one who will do the disclaimer. 'clears throat' Calime07 does not nor will she ever own Runescape.  
Makemesmile: Uh, Collian, uh Calime07 needs you...for something.  
Collian: For what?  
Makemesmile: She didn't say.  
Collian: Ooookk. I guess you can do reviews then.  
Hediora: We can handle it.  
Makemesmile: Whew that coulda been close.  
Hediora: Why did we send him away again?  
Makemesmile: He's not supposed to know about Minuial yet. Anyway, **Kodomoy**, don't worry, Collian shows up in this chapter. (As the title suggests.) Calime07 is extremely excited that you wish to give her the Best Runescape Author Award if it existed. She feels very special since someone loves her story so much. And she also says that she does not play on killing me off.  
Susa: I haven't done one in awhile so it's my turn. **Silver047**, glad you liked how the previous chapter ended. Calime07 admits that she wasn't sure if she liked that ending but couldn't think of anything else and so kept that one. Hope you like the ending for this chapter as well.  
Hediora: **Forty Two42**, now now, be nice. Read the rest of the story first and then you can yell and rant all you want. I guess it's a good thing you still like the chapter though.  
Makemesmile: **Burg Girl**, has Minuial just passed out? Hmmm, I guess you'll have to wait and see in this chapter. And yes Javelon is an evil idiot who should die a slow and painful death! Oh wait, he already did.  
Hediora: 'rolls eyes at Makemesmile' Right. Anyway, **Nightmare-kingdom**, you will just have to wait and see what happens to Minuial. We can't reveal anything sorry. We have been forbidden on pain of death by Calime07. Sorry again.  
Susa: **Sauron and Morgoth** is up next. It was a rather surprising ending to the chapter, wasn't it? But don't forget there is still the rest of the story.  
Makemesmile: **Pokiejason**, wow that's alot of white space in your review. And alot of 'awesome's which is a good thing and we thank you. And you don't have to wait anymore for the next chapter.  
Hediora: I'll do the last one. **Mifrocher**, don't worry the story isn't finished yet! All questions shall be answered in due time. I hope you still like it by the end of the story.  
Calime07: To anyone that was missed on the review thanking I apologize and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Collian's Point Of View**

"Will this never end?" an archer whispered.

We were all waiting for the enemy to get close enough for us to attack them.

I shrugged, "It will eventually. Who wins though is yet to be decided. This one is going to be the hardest one yet though. I believe Zamorak is sending all that remains of his army this time."

The surrounding people nodded in agreement. The army that we saw now was insanely huge, at least 5 times the size of the other small armies we had been fighting.

"So will this be the last battle?" another archer asked.

"I sure hope so. I can't say I've ever fought this much before in my life. I don't know how much more I can take of this." Someone else commented.

The rest of the conversation I blocked out, mentally preparing myself for battle.

_"Good luck."_

I jumped then looked up and saw Wizard Makemesmile standing a few feet away from me.

_"I don't care how many times you do that, I'll never get used to it."_ I said to him.

I saw him smile and heard him chuckle in my head, _"Very few get used to it. The more you use it though the more you'll get used to it."_

_"Sure. Hey don't you have an army to lead?"_

I then blocked off my mind not wanting any distractions. I took a deep breath as I heard Makemesmile give the command to aim. My mind blanked out as my muscles remembered the movement, allowing me to string an arrow on my bow.

"Fire!"

The air was filled with a cloud of metal and wood which rained down on the enemy. We fired several more times on command then began to fire at will. When the enemy got to close, I put my bow away in favor of my dragon longsword and cut down a Monitar that got too close. I began to count the number of monsters I killed. It kept my mind off other things.

We did this for many many hours or at least I think it was that long. I honestly lost track of time while fighting. Many people and monsters began to fall just because they were too worn out to block an attack properly. I had just finished off a giant bat when I heard a loud roar from behind me. I looked to see 6 Black Dragons attacking Makemesmile. I called to a mage fighting next to me and motioned towards the dragons and Makemesmile. He nodded and we ran over to them. No one I knew could fight 6 Black Dragons at once. A couple others saw the Black Dragons and also began to attack them as well and between our combined effort we slew them one by one.

Makemesmile nodded in thanks. We all went to run back into battle when suddenly the enemies around us started looking around in confusion. I looked at all the monsters on the battlefield, confused as to why they had stopped fighting. Suddenly a great explosion was heard and seen on the horizon. The enemy cried in terror and began to flee to the north away from us.

_"What's going on?"_ I called mentally to Makemesmile.

_"Zamorak has been defeated! We won!"_

Others around me cheered as the news slowly spread.

A great relief washed over me as I watched what remained of the enemy retreat back into the darkness from whence they came. I couldn't believe it was finally over. We had been fighting for what felt like an eternity and felt like we would always be fighting. The news that Zamorak had been defeated was the greatest news I'd ever heard.

"Aw man this is great! We finally beat them! I wonder how the newbies did in that battle. It sure was tough." My buddy, Terranlo, said as he did a funny little victory dance.

"I'm sure they did fine. They had Hediora and Minuial looking out for them. Plus I'm sure everyone around them kept an eye out for the newbies as best as they could. Come on now. Let's go help those that have been wounded." A fellow archer, Anders, said.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to find Minuial first." I told them.

"Alright. Later Collian."

Anders and Terranlo gave a quick wave then walked off.

Looking around at all the people I quickly realized this was going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

_"Makemesmile are you there?"_ I called to him.

_"Yes I'm here."_ He replied.

_"Can you sense Minuial anywhere? It's going to be really hard to find her in this crowd."_

There was a pause for a moment or two.

_"No, sorry Collian. I can't lock onto anyone's energy signal. There's too many wavering ones. You're going to have to find her the old fashioned way. I'm not too far from you so I shall meet you and help you search."_ The wizard said.

I frowned, wavering signals meant that someone was at death's door. To have so many that it distracted you from focusing on just one…I couldn't even imagine.

"Well let's get started." Makemesmile said from beside me.

I jumped, "Where did you come from? How did you get beside me without my notice?"

"I am a wizard. There are many things I can do that others cannot." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes and began my search with Wizard Makemesmile's help. We would ask people if they had seen her and every time we came across someone who had, we'd ask where. A couple people even offered to help search. Two hours later there was still no sign of her.

"I don't get it! She was to be here somewhere!" I yelled in frustration, "Is there someplace we haven't tried?"

"There is one thing we haven't tried." One of the newbie fighters said.

Makemesmile and I looked at him, waiting.

"We haven't looked through the wounded and dead. Isn't it possible that she had been hurt or killed?" he pointed out.

I cringed. That thought had been nudging at me but I hadn't wanted to entertain it and had instead shoved it as far away as I could. Now I knew that I had no choice. There was simply no where else to look. I sighed and looked out over the battlefield, truly taking notice of all those who had fallen, for the first time.

"He's right, much as you might not like it." Makemesmile said to me.

"I know. I just didn't want to even think about that possibility." I answered.

Bracing myself, I along with a few others, began the gruesome task of searching the injured and dead. Every time I approached another body my heart pounded with dread only to feel a great sense of bitter relief when it wasn't her and I still didn't know where she was.

After about 20 minutes of searching Makemesmile's voice sounded in my head.

_"Collian, I found her."_

I found out where he was then made my way to him as fast as I could, praying that Minuial was alive and well and we had just missed her in our search.

I spotted him through a crowd of people and pushed my way through. I froze when I saw the scene before me.

Minuial lay on the ground before me with Makemesmile kneeling beside her.

In an instant I was next to her and took her hand in mine. I was shocked by how cold it was.

"What happened?" I whispered, not believing what I saw.

Makemesmile was silent. I looked up to see him looking at the dagger I hadn't noticed before in Minuial's back.

"That's Javelon's dagger. It has his name engraved on the handle. Seems when Minuial wasn't looking he attacked her and I guess to ensure that the blow was fatal….he twisted the blade…." He trailed off and looked over to where Javelon's body lay.

I clenched my fists in anger as my eyes confirmed what Makemesmile just said. I wanted to curse and scream at the unfairness of life, the gods, Javelon, and fate itself. But when I looked back down at her body my anger left me and all I could do was cry.

Later that day I teleported back to Catherby with Minuial's body. She had considered Susa's family as her own so I thought she would like to rest there. I stayed there for about a month before deciding I needed to move again. I moved to Varrock and found myself wandering around the city for several months, hoping that it had all been just a dream and I would see her again around the next corner. When I wasn't wandering I would sit for hours just recalling the memories. One day I will move on and continue living my life. Until that day I am content to live in the past and will continue to do so for as long as I please.

* * *

**The** **End**

Just kidding, there's still one more chapter to go! But what on earth could it be about? Find out in the next exciting episode! And please don't hate me for ending the chapter here.  
Collian: 'being held back by Makemesmile, Samson, Hediora, and Susa' You killed her?! How dare you kill her?! As soon as I get free I'm going to tear you to pieces...! 'trails off as the four drag him into another room and lock him in there until he calms down'  
Well, now that, that is over please review!


	25. What the Heck?

Hey everyone! It's Labor Day weekend so that means no homework! Whoo hoo! Anyway, I thought I'd post the last chapter up for all you readers out there. But first, the reviews!

**Newb Storiest:** Wow. I know it's hard to find good stories especially about Runescape but I wouldn't have said this is the best story. Thank you for that compliment.

**Burg Girl:** Yes it is a very sad chapter. I didn't like writing that one but knew I had to. As to if the story ends on a good note or not, well that will depend on the reader's point of view.

**Kodomoy: **Not a bad idea but that wouldn't work with this chapter. You'll see why. My email is Yes it is rather suspenseful, isn't it? That keeps readers interested.

**Sauron and Morgoth: **You'll see how it all ends.

**Mirawriter: **Yeah, I killed Minuial...

**Jake Afterburn: **Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter for you.

**Forty Two42: **Yeah I know what you were going for but I like how I end it just a bit better. You'll see why.

**Pokiejason: **Hmm...you'll have to wait and see.

**Silver047: **I hope this last chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Chislarina:** I like your name. This last chapter should answer your questions.

**Gaspies!: '**smiles mysteriously' Save your judgement on whether I'm evil or not for after this chapter.

**KillerJawz: **I didn't end the story there. Here's the 'more' you need.

**Mifrocher: **No I didn't end it there. I actually played around with the idea of Makemesmile doing that but decided to save that for later.

To anyone I missed I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes everyone feel better cause I know alot of people are upset with how I ended the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for that. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 25 – What the Heck?**

"Charity! Wake up!"

I jumped up and off my chair with a thump. I groaned then looked up at the laughing person in my doorway who was also my mother.

"How very graceful of you." My mother teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks. Now what did you say earlier?"

"You fell asleep at the computer. Did you have a long day?" she asked.

I blinked in confusion when I suddenly remembered the battle I had just been in.

"Wait, was it all just a dream then?" I asked myself.

"What dream?" my mother asked.

I shook my head, "Oh just this weird Runescape dream I had. It seemed so real."

"Maybe you've been playing that game too much. Perhaps you should take a break from it?" my mother suggested.

I stood up and stretched before answering.

"Nah. I could have realistic Runescape dreams even if I only played it once a month."

My mother shrugged, "Suit yourself. That's a cute outfit by the way. Where did you get it?"

I glanced down and about jumped up in surprise. I was wearing the blue top and blue shorts that I'd been wearing in that last battle. I also had on my dark blue cloak.

"Oh uh it's just my Halloween costume for this year." I lied.

"Aren't you a little old for Halloween?"

I grinned, "Mother, you are never too old to get free candy."

She chuckled, "Alright then. I would suggest you carry the bow instead of that sword. It looks really sharp and you might accidentally really hurt someone with it. Those things can kill people if you're not careful."

"Uh, ok. I'll remember that."

As soon as my mother left the room I looked around until I spotted all my weapons and my pack from Runescape. I opened the pack but there was nothing in it. I stared in amazement at the weapons before me and reached back to where Javelon's dagger had been. My fingers found only the torn cloth as a reminder of what happened. So the wound had been healed but the clothing had not been repaired.

"So it wasn't a dream." I murmured in awe.

"You've Got Mail." My computer suddenly said to me.

I stared at my Runescape stuff for several minutes before going over to my computer. I saw I still had the Runescape log in screen up and went to close it. My cursor hovered over the red 'X' as I thought about it then moved and clicked on 'Existing Member'. I entered my username and password then pulled up my clan's website as Runescape logged me in. I glanced at who was visiting the website before bringing up Runescape again. I smiled as I already had a private message from death2mepart, a fellow clan member.

'Hey Min. How are you?'

'Good. Just checking to see who all is on.' I typed.

'Cool. So what's new?'

I paused as I contemplated telling him about my Runescape adventure or not. I was so excited by what happened and really wanted to tell someone but knew that I would probably get laughed at. That or checked into the nearest mental hospital. So how could I tell my story without people thinking I was nuts? I grinned as an idea came to mind.

'Nothing really. Hey I've g2g. I'll ttyl.'

'Alright. Later.'

I signed out of Runescape and opened up Microsoft Word then began typing up everything I could remember from my journey through Runescape. Three hours later I smiled as I put the finishing touches on it then posted it on my clan's forum under the fanfiction section.

I returned after eating dinner and logged back onto Runescape. I laughed when I saw death2mepart was still on.

'Hey Min! Great story, I just finished reading it!'

'I'm glad you liked it. It was just something that came to me.'

'Yea, if I didn't know any better I'd say it actually happened!'

I smiled as I thought, 'If only you knew, death2mepart. If only you knew.'

At midnight I logged off and faced the world again, a little wiser. On and I did remember to thank my parents for they'd done for me.

**The End For Real This Time**

* * *

Minuial: Yay! I lived! But wait what about Collian?  
Calime07: Well if everyone is nice enough I might make a sequel...  
Minuial: 'looks at readers' Please leave reviews and nice ones! I want to see Collian and Susa again please! 


	26. I Need Help!

Alright I know I've had at least a hundred requests for a sequel to my story Welcome to Runescape

Alright I know I've had at least a hundred requests for a sequel to my story Welcome to Runescape. I'm here to tell you that I actually kinda forgot about it. ducks random flying objects But never fear for swordking sent me a PM asking me to get to work on the sequel! Thus reminding me of the promised sequel which I still plan to write! However in order to do so I'm going to need your help! Yes I mean you sitting there at your computer putting off doing other important things!

You see I want to write the sequel but I don't have enough good ideas for it. I have some but not enough to finish it. (Yes I have started it but I only have 3 chapters.) So if you still want to see the sequel then I'd like for you to send me your ideas! If I see an idea I like I'll give that person credit for said idea and if they want I can make them into a character in the story. I've had several people ask if I would put them into the story and obviously I can't put in everyone who asks so this is the best way that I can think of to pick who gets to go on an adventure with Minuial and Co.!

I'm begging you guys. Please send me some ideas so I can give you the story!


End file.
